quinta recopilacion
by batiluca27
Summary: en esta recopilacion hay algunas o muchas mejoras en las historias mas dos plus que espero que sea de su agrado


Quinta recopilación

* * *

En esta recopilación colocare las historias anteriores y añadiré las ya publicadas mas una historia nueva los avisos de siempre están en las historias lo que si aviso es que si ven que he añadido o echo cambios es para intentar mejorar las historias.

* * *

sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

Cuarta recopilación

* * *

En esta recopilación he añadido las demás historias y he añadido una mas espero que les guste.

* * *

Tercera Recopilación

* * *

En esta recopilación al contrario de la segunda pondré un capitulo debido a que colocare las otras historias además que no colocare los mismos avisos porque ya salen en las historias también pondré otra historia después de colocar las otras se que me repito pero espero de verdad que les guste.

* * *

segunda recopilación

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

En esta Nueva recopilación lo que hare es colocar las nuevas historias y la antigua recopilación para no tener que re escribir las historias yo iré creando una recopilación diferente sin añadir tanto como esta.

Sin nada mas que decir espero que les guste .

* * *

RECOPILACIONES Y NUEVAS AVENTURAS DE LA FAMILIA

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

En este nuevo trabajo lo que hare es poner las historias completas para luego poder cuadrar la nueva parte esta vez usare las edades que deje de la historia pasada para poder dar un mejor sentido de continuidad si la historia han tenido para entender la última historia no hay problema

* * *

Que pondré una explicación

Sin mas que decir que disfruten la historia.

Edades antiguas y nuevas de los hermanos y los herederos.

* * *

Percy (12) - de 14-20 -23 -25

Anabell (13) -15-21-24-26

Taliha (15) -17-23-26-28

Nico (13)-15-23-26-28

Golfri (14) -16-22-25-27

Harry (12) -14-20-23-25

Draco (12) -14-20-23-25

Fred (18) -20-26-29-31

George (18) -20-26-29-31

Ron (13) -16-22-25-27

Hermione (13) -16-22-25-27

Nivel (13) -16-22-25-27

Luna (10) -12-18-21-23

GINNY (10) -12-18-21-23

Danny (12) -14-20-23-25

Jazz (18) -20-26-29-31

Daniela (12) -14-20-23-25

Sam (12) -14-20-23-25-27

Tuker (12) -14-20-23-25

Dick (12) -14-20-23-25

Jackson (9) -11-17-20-22

Tim (8) -10-16-19-22

Steph (8) -10-16-19-22

Cass (7) -9-15-18-20

Dame (4) -6-12-15-17

Babs (13) -15-23-26-28-30

Helena (5) -7-13-16-18

Terry (6) -8-14-17-19

Matt (4) -6-12-1517

Carly (4) -6-12-15-17

Conner (7) -9-15 -18 -20 Años Biológicos como clon y semidiós es eterno

Colin (8) -10-16-19-21

Bastion (12) -14-20-23-25

Seth (6) -12-15-18-20

Orion (6) -12-15-18-20

Lulu (6) -12-15-18-20

Will (6) -12-15-17

Kirlian (6) -12-15-17

Tom (6) -12-15-17

Gabriel (6)-8

Alex (6) -8

Felipe (6)-8

Mauro (6)-8

Samuel (6) -8

Perno (6) -8

Hernando (6)-8

Miguel (6)-8

Albus (6) -8

Eliot (6) -8

La mitad (6) -8

Sara (6) -8

Camila (6)-8

Elena (6)

* * *

La historia de los herederos

* * *

Esta historia se basa en la historia de los hermanos

El tiempo que se usara va ser en presente habrá poco pasado o flash back

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino de: DC, Harry Potter, el ladrón del rayo, nickelowdian , Marvel y pokémon

En esta historia los hermanos tendrán también tienen las edades invertidas en esta historia colocare las edades para que os cuadre la historia.

* * *

Ahora sin nada mas que decir que disfruten la historia

Edades Anteriores y Actuales

Percy (12) - 14

Anabell (13) -15

Taliha (15) -17

Nico(13)-15

Golfri (14) -16

Harry (12) -14

Draco (12) -14

Fred (18) -20

George (18) -20

Ron (13) -16

Hermeone (13) -16

Propiedades (13) -16

Luna (10) -12

GINNY (10) -12

Danny (W12) -14

Daniela (12) -14

Jazz (18) -20

Sam (12) -14

Tuker (12) -14

Dick (12) -14

Jackson (9) -11

Tim (8) -10

Steph (8) -10

Cass (7) -9

Dame (4) -6

Babs (13) -15

Helena (5) -7

Terry (6) -8

Matt (4) -6

Carly (4) -6

Conner (7) -9

Colin (8) -10

Bastion (12) -14

* * *

Explicacion

aqui voy a colocar la parte final del primer libro para que sea guia en la cual

se ve reflejado el vinculo y despue su fortalezimiento como una hermaldad

esta era la forma de ver en el pasado

Punto de vista de los muchachos

* * *

ya ha pasado un año desde que todo inicio y ahora estamos vinculados y entrenamos mas fuerte

todos hemos aprendido magia, cosas de fantasmas,artesmarciales,hablar diferntes idiomas entre otras cosas despues del entrenamiento estuvimos con los dioses ahora somos fuertes es hora de volver a casa.

* * *

DICK

* * *

Hoy se cumplen 2 años que ha pasado la disputa que tuvimos contra el dios de olimpo debido al dolorr que se causo entre los dioses y no lo entiendo del todo hoy Ademas me acabo de enterar que Fred va traer a su nueva novia para conocer a a la

* * *

familia de los dioses ya que ella conocio a su familia magica yo ahora mismo tengo sentimientos encontrados pero no me pueden culpar por ello es que aun no lo puedo asimilar.

* * *

al menos no tan rapido usetedes preguntan donde estoy viviendo ahora pues vivo con Bruce y todos mis hermanos y compinches eso ultimo fue porque durante el enfrentamiento murieron varias familias y si entre eso los de mi ahora gran

* * *

familia. yo solamente espero que mi amigo y hermano sea feliz pero tambien que pueda guardar nuestros secretos

sali para ir a las barras paralelas y para pensar en las alturas donde me sentia feliz.

* * *

no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahi hasta que senti algo en mi entonces lo supe era Danny diciendome que ya habian llegado la pareja y que fuera entonces lo hice y no lo podia creer la pareja de fred era Natacha

* * *

entonces ella al verme me saludo de abrazo y yo a ella entonces todos exepto:Alf,Bruce,Jackson,Tim,Cass,Sthep,Dami,Babs,Terry,Matt,Helena,Carly,Conner,Colin y Bastion. preguntaron como era que la conocia y entre los dos le explicamos que yo estuve un tiempo con los avangers despues de eso le pregunte como estaban todos y ella me lo dijo y todos nos reimos del pobre stark despues de eso ella me dijo que

* * *

cuidaria los secretos incluso stark lo hara, yo asenti y la abrace y le di una broma y ella hizo el drama y nos divertimos luego dejamos a la pareja en su mundo y yo sali a ver a mis tios los dioses del cielo y el infra respetivamente le dije a mi madre y a Bruce que probablemente no volveria hasta dentro de un mes me dijeron que

* * *

vale y cuidate y recuerda obedecer las reglas de tus tios y tu padre ah antes de irte hijo

si mama ella sabe que mis hermanos tambien estaban alli con los dioses podrias decirle a tu padre que me debe una visita

* * *

era cierto mi padre biologico no ha venido y mama, Bruce y canuto se estan preocupando y yo le dije que lo haria y que nos veriamos despues y ella lo sabia y me fui.

* * *

Percy

Despues de conocer a la pareja le habice a mamá ,canuto y Bruce que mientras Dick se prepara me ira llevando a los demas exeptuando a la pareja , Geoge y Jazz ella me dijo que vale me dijo lo de siempre y antes que me dijera algo mas sali

* * *

para reunir a los demas, en la plaza para experar a Dick e irnos mientras esperamos vimos a alguien vestido con armadura y yo me puse nervioso alerte que no se separen que voy a alertar a mi hermano y asi lo hice rezando que Dick hubiera recibido el mensage.

* * *

DICK: Mientras hablaba ccom los demás Senti algo en mi interior era percy que me mando un aviso sobre algo que

* * *

vieron y que tuviera cuidado eso me dio mala astilla pero lo deje pasar de momento.

DICK,Natasha,los gemelos,jazz,Sally,Bruce y canuto

ibamos a la puerta a terminar de despedirnos pero:

Dick: Pero que esta haciendo ese aqui

Bruce,canuto y los gemelos: GRRRRRRRRRR

Sally y jazz :calmesen

* * *

Natasha: ah, Dick ve con los demas que te estan esperando Fred si no te calmas dormiras en el sofa si vosotros 3 no parais le dire a Alfred.

y todos lo hicieron

Nat:Si pasare pregunto a Dick

te vere luego?Dick

Nat:si

Dick:Gracias

el dijo y se fue

mientras comenzo la discucion de dos ex compañeros.

* * *

CONVERSACION GRUPAL

* * *

Al ver a nuestro vinculador llegar decidimos darle un respiro y esperar a estar

con los dioses para ver que actividades habrian y cuando llegaron a la playa vio que poseidon y Hades les estaban esperando

* * *

para ir a ver a zeus y asi comenzar las actividades despues de un rato de actividad los dioses les dijeron que mañana habrian mas cosas asi que cedieron a eso

* * *

Dick le dijo a poseidon lo que su madre le dijo que debia ir a ver al resto de la familia y el sabia que era cierto y que lo haria el proximo mes y el asintio

* * *

P:oye hermano

* * *

DGW: Dime

* * *

Hp:quien era ese tipo

* * *

Dvf:que queria

* * *

DF:parecia enojado por algo

* * *

H:creo que deberias darnos una explicacion

* * *

R:espero que no sea por la no sea por la novia de mi hermano

* * *

DW:tt de Seguro que era iroman

* * *

JTW:concuerdo con demon

* * *

TMW:yo creo que no deberiamos juzgar hasta no saber que pasa

* * *

los demas:...

* * *

Fred

* * *

ya han pasado 3 meses desde la discusion de mi novia con su ex compañero

* * *

y la dejado sin animo para salir ni siquiera las bromas hacen efecto y mi gemelo est igual o peor que yo y esto a echo daño a todos incluso nuestro amigo,hermno y vinculo dijo que el no soportaba mas esto y le dijo a Bruce que

* * *

iba a la cueva y que se lleva al equipo y sus hermanos con el desde luego el solo asintio le dijo lo de siempre y se fueron y yo me siento tan mal que solo deseo que todo se solucione ya.

* * *

Jorge

* * *

Mi familia esta triste y todo por ese idiota que ademas de entristeser a Nat ha hecho que mis compiches de juegos,bromas,travesuras se fuera dejando una melancolia gigante yo siento el deseo de mi hermano,canuto,Bruce,TiaSally,Alfred,Los 3 grandes y todos los semidioses y dioses quieren que deje de haber dolor ya .

* * *

lo ultimo que me entere fue que Hermes el dios de las bromas tenia un tarea en la cual yo no podia estar yo acepte ya que no estaba bien quiero que esto acabe ya por el bien de la familia.

* * *

Hermes

* * *

esto esta mal y os lo explicare todo desde hace dos años los 3 grandes junto con los demas dioses crearon nuevos pactos en los cuales dieron unas cuantas libertades siempre y cuando lo hermanos estaban ademas de mas facilidad de aprendisaje y bueno hubo paz de nuevo desde la reconstruccion del vinculo pero ahora todo parece decaido hoy me reuni con mis 3 grandes

* * *

hermanos y despues de enterarme de la situacion deseo hacer venganza y mis hermanos igual pero el unico que tenia la cabeza fria era zeus y el nos hizo parar las hancias y el dijo que tenia la

venganza planeada y todos escuchamos el plan entonces zeus me dijo que el heroe Thort y Hulk son aliados en

* * *

esto ya poseidon les mando las imagenes y y avisos a ellos ahora viene la tarea sucia es decir que me tocaba mi ensuciarme con las bromas pequeñas y ser el lider del gran grupo

* * *

entonces levante la mirada para ver si tenia razon y al ver esos 6 pares de ojos sumados a los de atras confirmandolo me acerque a mis hermanos y vi que me dieron el poder de transformarme mas yo se que solo es para emergencias y nada de bromas con este poder solamente una vez al año entonces vi a poseidon enviando un mensaje me imagino que a su familia

* * *

despues de eso me dieron un mapa donde encontrar a mi grupo

broma y fui a casa a prepararme de camino me encontre con una criatura que le estaban atacando entonces vi que eran una panda de firos y spirows los espante por un pequeño rayo y al acercarme vi un pequeño evee asi que lo cogi y lo sane de camino a mi casa entonces vi que queria quedarce conmigo asi que lo acogi y lo llame Riu al llegar a casa le di de comer y

* * *

prepare todo y me estire e intente descansar pero por la oprecion de la tristesa no pude entonces senti a Riu asomarse le dije que viniera y asi lo hizo se estiro sobre mi entonses le pase algunos

* * *

de mis poderes mas la imortalidad y vi que se veia igual salvo que yo se que el tiene mis poderes y es inmortal sabia de arceus asi que lo convoque despues el dijo que lo cuidara y que no dejara que esta tristeza le llene y yo lo entenedia y agradeci.y pude descansar con Riu en mis brazos. El dia siguiente recogi mi maleta con comida y demas cosas,subi a Riu en mi hombro y me fui a juntarme con los muchachos y comenzar con la tarea que los 3 grandes me habian encomendado,tarde un poco

* * *

pero,encontre a todos los muchachos en una montaña oculta decidi que lo mejor era que me dejara ver asi lo hice y vi que

* * *

Dick puso una clave y me dijo que creo una clave para dioses

pero era para que entraran de vez encuando vi el estado de los muchachos y lo primero que hice fue presentarles a

* * *

Riu explicarles toda la historia desde la orden de zeus hasta ls parte

de su obtencion entonces me centre y les pregunte si me ayudarian y me dejarian ser el lider y ellos asintieron

* * *

despues de todo,eran su familia entonces les dije que teniamos aliados ahi en els avangers pero ellos se pusieron tensos por eso pero al decirles quienes eran se tranquilizaron.

* * *

Entonces procedi con la reparticion de los poderes y la explicacion del plan y todos formaron sub grupos desde luego los 5 hermanos, Damean,Riu yYo iremos juntos luego comenzamos a dar grito de esparta

* * *

el cual todos estabamos de acuerdo:

por el amor,la justicia,por la hermaldad,la gentilesa,los dioses , nosotros mismos y la mas importante para nosotros

* * *

la familia.

ese ironman tendra lo que merece aunque lo siento por los demas pero si uno daña a un mienbro de la familia todos sufren bueno exeptuando hulk y thort decidimos como y cuando atacar empezando por hakear sin ser

* * *

descubierto

* * *

sabemos que las armaduras no las podemos hakear pero si sus otras cosas, entonce yo dije que empiece la operacion venganza vs iroman.

* * *

Conner

hoy todos nos vamos a colar en la guarida de los avangers como una venganza y los dioses nos habian dado nuervos poderes para usar cuando algo daña a la familia como es este caso

* * *

nos dividimos en sub grupos y nuestro objetivo era stark pero nos llevaremos a varios que no lo mercen

pero eso les enseñara que si te metes con un mienbro de esta familia los tienes a todos.

* * *

THORT heroe del martillo magico

* * *

Ha pasado algo indeceable yo habia salido a ver a mi hermano

y cuando llego veo a toni con una sonrisita macabra y eso me dio mala espina y

tenia razon le pregunte que hizo entoces me conto su pequeño viagesito para desquitarse con Natasha y su

* * *

noviesito entonces pense oh no stark dime que no ha provocado la furia de los dioses ysemidioses dije acordandome de Dick que algunos le cogimos cariño al pequeño semidios

* * *

y el le dijo que no fue a el aunque el despues dice ups entonces le dije has causado un desastre coloquial lo dije como una

* * *

el me respondio muy a lo gracioso cosa que para mi no lo era que eso no es asunto mioy que el iba a su cuarto pero el muy burro lo dijo entono risa en ese mismo momento llego hulk pero en su forma humana y me pregunto si sabia algo

* * *

de tasha le conte lo ocurrido con stark y el estaba temblando entonces le dije que esta noche le invito de comida y la llamos para ver como esta y el le pregunto si podia ser un suchi rotatorio

* * *

le asenti y pedi reservacion para las 11 y dos pesonas y no era una cita despues de eso ambos recibieron una vision y ambos asintieron a la voz

* * *

despues de eso salimos a dar un parseo y de paso llamar luke haber si ayuda con eso.

Lo llame y el me dijo que iba a ayudar y bueno eso es otra historia.

* * *

Natasha

Ese idiota de stark me ha entristecido mucho y no solo a mi sino a todos los demas

* * *

yo deseo en silencio que esta tristesa se vaya y que vuelva haber luz aqui ya, yo he intentado quitarme la vida

* * *

pero me han detenido y curado entonces lo entendi yo formo parte de un vínculo irrompible por eso deseo que esto acabe ya.

* * *

mientras iba de camino a mi cama me encontre con una criatura rara entonces coji la carta y la lei y lo entendi uno era para mi el otro para fred entonces senti un par de brazos atras de mi era

* * *

fred que no se sorprendio de ver la pokebola me pidio que la abrieramos juntos y asi lo hicimos y salieron una criaturita tierna en forma de osito y el otro de cerdito entonces vi una targeta con la explicacion despues de eso yo no queria mas que ir a la

* * *

cama y fred tambien lo hizo pero al ver a ellos ahi les digimos que subieran y les pusimos nombres para reconocerlos y nos fuimos a dormir y por primera vez hubo paz pero solo para la noche pero no me importo y me dormi pensando en mi nueva familia.

* * *

Hermes resumen y mision cumplida

* * *

ha sido una bonita semana porque le dimos a ese mal nacido con nuestra broma pedimos disculpas a los que eran inocentes las

* * *

gracias a sus dos aliados y volvimos a casa para celebrar pero antes le pedi a Riu que transportara al imbecil frente de nat y desde luego frente a todos los dioses es decir en la gran casa del

* * *

señor del mar y creo que hades va a disfrutar de la humillacion me fije en los chicos y vi que pensaban lo mismo

* * *

despues de eso transporte los demas a enfrentarno a la furia de triton mas sin embargo lo hariamos con una

* * *

sonrisita y ademas de que recuperare la paz y luz que falta con eso el regreso de nuetros hermanos para dormir en paz y por 1 vez senti un mega vinculo de gente que corcondavan conmigo y con eso volvimos a casa con la gran familia.

* * *

La union de la familia, el perdon , la desicion y el castigo de Ironman

* * *

Terry

Estoy feliz porque voy a ver al resto de mi familia

* * *

Matt hermano de terry

extraño mi familia es decir a canuto,Bruce,Jazz,mis amigos dioses y semidioses

* * *

Damián hijo de bat

tt Quiero venganza por la separacion de mi familia

* * *

Cass,Sthep,Helena,Babs,Carry y demas chicas: pronto volveremos a toda la familia y estaremos para el maximo castigo de Iroman

* * *

Dick, Harry, Percy, Danny, Dani

mientras estabamos de camino en casa sentimos a Damian trazar algo en su menten pero por el aura no era violenta sino serena a travez de nuestra conexion sentimos paz y tambien llevabamos la conciencia limpia

* * *

entonces fuimos resibidos bien vimos a los ojos de nuestros Guardianes y madre.

* * *

Bastion y el resto

* * *

Nosotros os resumiremos lo que ocurrio despues:

* * *

-El ex heroe pidio un perdon falso

-los dioses le dijeron que tenia que llevar la armadura venom y no se la puede quitar

\- Tía de a Sally regaña a poseidon por no cumplir con la familia

\- los semidioses y dioses hicieron una fiesta y se nos dieron pokemons

* * *

en realidad fue un dia que quiero que acabe para poder descansar y vi a travez del vinculo que los otros igual y vi que papá nos llamo para ir a la cama y asi lo hicimos y el junto a tia Sally y canuto nos dijeron bienvenidos a casa y que descancen y en eso estamos por ahora.

* * *

El nacimiento y los recuerdos de la familia

* * *

Fred: ha pasado 8 meses desde el castigo del idiota y el regreso de mis compinches despues de ese dia al

* * *

siguiente nos enteramos que nat estaba embarazada entonces vi a los animales quietos como si solo escucharan al cosa que nos enteramos fue de que Geoge estaba con Jazz desde luego ellos dos hacen un buen partido entonces

* * *

todos comenzamos a hacer promesas y muchas cosas mas mientras estamos en sala de expera todos hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que salio la diosa dela fertilidsd con una risita traviesa pero feliz y preguntamos que era pero ella dijo que era mejor que lo vieramos por nosotros mismos pero lo dijo con ternura entonces puedes entrar solo o

* * *

si quieres con alguien entonces el dijo que llevaria a dos personas conmigo lleve a mi gemelo y a Dick

* * *

pero vi que damean estava tranquilo y pregunte si lo podia llevar con nosotros ella parecio pensarlo y asintio y le dije que viniera y el nos siguio cuando entre vi 6 cabecitas y eso me dio una gran dicha y no solo a mi sino a mi gemelo a Damean y Dick

* * *

despues de eso toda la familia se fue y yo me quede con emboar y samurot|(Felix y cromo) como guadias

* * *

Bruce

han pasado los años y todos los muchachos se han ido a cumplir con con su existencia hace poco me retire de mi empresa,y la vendi a los gemelos para que hicieran uso de ella con cabeza y solo me volvi el ser de la noche

* * *

canuto se volvio mi compañero ademas de eso tengo nuevos pajaritos en el negocio de heroes es decir mis sobrinitos ahora todo el mundo esta viendo hacia el futuro.

* * *

Epílogo

los hermanos semidioses

o:sabes que si llegamos tarde no podremos salir con Bat

st:ya lo se pero acabo de ver algo raro

w: que es

l:creo que mejor vamos donde nuestro abuelo y el nos lo dira

k:si coincido

t: vamos

* * *

cuando llegamos a la guarida vimos a la familia les contamos lo que vimos

entonces vimos a mami furiosa y el abuelo dijo que el les contaria todo mientras ella se ocupa de es asunto

ella asintio y abrazo al abuelo y el nos dijo que hoy no saldriamos pero a cambio nos contaria la historia de toda la familia y aceptmos

* * *

y entonces el nos conto todo y despues preguntamos que pasara de ahora en adelante y el nos respondio con una metafora que nuestros caminos apenas comienzan pero la historia se repite.

* * *

La Vida de los hermanos y los herederos

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon Harry Potter, Marvel,Nikelawdian ...

Esta historia tiene base mis dos historias anteriores pero con la diferencia que la historia la comenzara uno de los herederos,voy a utilizar pocas veces el pasado y igual que la historia anterior usare pondre las edades de los chicos que siguen invertidas añadire las edade de los nuevos personages y colocare la parte final de la historia pasada al igual que la ultima vez.

* * *

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Edades antiguas y nuevas de los hermanos y los herederos

Percy (12) - de 14-20

Anabell (13) -15-21

Taliha (15) -17-23

Nico(13)-15-23

Golfri (14) -16-22

Harry (12) -14-20

Draco (12) -14-20

Fred (18) -20-26

George (18) -20-26

Ron (13) -16-22

Hermeone (13) -16-22

NIVILE Amigo de HARY (13) -16-22

Luna (10) -12-18

GINNY (10) -12-18

Danny (W12) -14-20

Daniela (12) -14-20

Jazz (18) -20-26

Sam (12) -14-20

Tuker (12) -14-20

Dick (12) -14-20

Jackson (9) -11-17

Tim (8) -10-16

Steph (8) -10-16

Cass (7) -9-15

Dame (4) -6-12

Babs (13) -15-23

Helena (5) -7-13

Terry (6) -8-14

Matt (4) -6-12

Carly (4) -6-12

Conner (7) -9-15 Años Biologicos como clon y semidios es eterno

Colin (8) -10-16

Bastion (12) -14-20

Seth (6) -12

Orión(6)-12

Lulu (6) -12

Will (6) -12

Kirlian (6) -12

Tom (6) -12

* * *

Fragmento de la historia anterior

El nacimiento y los recuerdos de la familia

Fred: ha pasado 8 meses desde el castigo del idiota y el regreso de mis compinches despues de ese dia al siguiente nos enteramos que nat estaba embarazada entonces vi a los animales quietos como si solo escucharan al cosa que nos enteramos fue de que

* * *

Geoge estaba con Jazz desde luego ellos dos hacen un buen partido entonces todos comenzamos a hacer promesas y muchas cosas mas mientras estamos en sala de expera todos hablamos de muchas cosas hasta que salio la diosa dela fertilidsd con una risita traviesa pero feliz y preguntamos que era pero ella dijo que

* * *

era mejor que lo vieramos por nosotros mismos pero lo dijo con ternura entonces puedes entrar solo o si quieres

* * *

con alguien entonces el dijo que llevaria a dos personas conmigo lleve a mi gemelo y a Dick

pero vi que damean estava tranquilo y pregunte si lo podia llevar con nosotros ella parecio pensarlo y asintio y le

* * *

dije que viniera y el nos siguio cuando entre vi 6 cabecitas y eso me dio una gran dicha y no solo a mi sino a mi gemelo a Damean y Dick

despues de eso toda la familia se fue y yo me quede con emboar y samurot como guadias.

* * *

Bruce

han pasado los años y todos los muchachos se han ido a cumplir con con su existencia hace poco me retire de mi empresa,y la vendi a los gemelos para que hicieran uso de ella con cabeza y solo me volvi el ser de la noche

* * *

canuto se volvio mi compañero ademas de eso tengo nuevos pajaritos en el negocio de heroes es decir mis sobrinitos ahora todo el mundo esta viendo hacia el futuro.

* * *

Epílogo

los hermanos semidioses

o:sabes que si llegamos tarde no podremos salir con Bat

st:ya lo se pero acabo de ver algo raro

w: que es

l:creo que mejor vamos donde nuestro abuelo y el nos lo dira

k:si coincido

t: vamos

* * *

cuando llegamos a la guarida vimos a la familia les contamos lo que vimos

entonces vimos a mami furiosa y el abuelo dijo que el les contaria todo mientras ella se ocupa de es asunto

ella asintio y abrazo al abuelo y el nos dijo que hoy no saldriamos pero a cambio nos contaria la historia de toda la familia y aceptmos

* * *

y entonces el nos conto todo y despues preguntamos que pasara de ahora en adelante y el nos respondio con una metafora que nuestros caminos apenas comienzan pero la historia se repite.

* * *

Orion: Han pasado 6 años desde que el abuelo nos explico la historia de toda la familia y he de decir que es facinante a pesar

* * *

de que es deprimente pero bueno lo hecho,hecho esta no ademas de que ahora tenemos una familia gigante hoy mis hermanos y yo vamos a visitar al tio Dick que ahora habita en una montaña rara con un grupo, con sus hermanos y pokemons pero desde donde se puede sentir su poder sin sufrir catastrofes se dice que

el puede crear y destruir un vinculo tambien que puede mover masas de gente...yo creo que este viaje va ser muy

* * *

interesante termine de empacar y recogi a Camilo que es mi piplop y baje a encontrarme con los demas ustedes preguntaran porque piplop en lugar de otro pues es porque lo quiero y punto.

* * *

al bajar vi a mis otros hermanos con sus pokemon listos para irnos solo esperaban por mi porque los 6 somos muy unidos esta vez ibamos solos mami no queria pero papa penso que era lo mejor ademas de que sabiamos pelear

* * *

cuerpo a cuerpo eramos escapista,tenemos magia y somos semidioses

ah y olvide decir que somos imortales nosotros y nuestros pokemons asi que mami nos dijo que tuvieramos cuidado y papá nos deseo suerte lo mismo paso con los demas mientras saliamos

* * *

de la proteccion de los dioses para adetrarnos dentro de otro lugar mas salvaje al salir de la proteccion del escudo vimos a los tres grandes pensamos que nos iban a obligar a volver pero en

* * *

luga de eso todos 3 nos dieron un regalo comun y luego por aparte en comun era un kip de entrenadores con todo incluso pokemon pero ahi habia algo raro y era que el pokemon era un legendario y por aparte mas pokeballs y luego nos desearon buen viaje y se fueron.

* * *

Seth: Que raro pense para mis adentros mientras vimos el kitt entonces Lulu dijo eso fue raro coinsido dijo will

* * *

creo que deberiamos abrirlo y repartirlo no creen dijo kirlian.

Tom puedes hacer los honores dijo Orion y vi que el se sorprendio al sentir a nuestro hermano pero asintio y al hacerlo vimos que en lugar de de la pokedex

* * *

habia un registrador para cada uno, unos zapatos de correr unos patines,mapas dexnavi, guantes sin dedos, bici,las pokeballs vacias y las pokeballs con pokemon que venian en una correa entonces Tom cumplio con lo que nuetro hermano dijo decidimos ver que pokemon era y los sacamos y el de orion es un

* * *

zorua,el de tom,un riolu,el de will un keldeo,el de Kirliam,un Darckray el de lulu un creselia y el mio un victiny eso me

sorprendio porque era conocido como el pokemon de la victoria pense que mis hermanos me discutirian por eso pero vi que no les importava asi que le pregunte y me sorprendi de lo que me dijeron

fue que puede que no nos haya tocado a nosotros pero tu eres nuestro hermano y al mismo tiempo nuestra familia

despues de eso recogimos nuestras cosas guardamos nuestros pokemons y nos adentramos al bosque.

* * *

Lulu:Despues de unas horas caminando yo que era la unica niña les dije a mis cinco hemanos que estaba cansada y orion se le ocurio una idea y era que necesitamos a un pokemon con vuelo para llegar a la isla cercana a la de nuestro tio entonces Orion dijo que nos quedaramos ahi que el volveria en un rato

* * *

y eso hicimos estaba ocureciendo y teniamos que buscar un refugio pero recordamos lo que dijo nuestro hermano,pero entonces vimos al monkip de mi hermano el cual nos guio a un

* * *

tronco hueco y nos refugiamos ahi y nos quedamos dormidos cuando despertamos orion que habia llegado vete a saber hace cuanto tiempo nos mostro un salamance y nos explico que habia encontrado lo habia encontrado como un bagon y lo curo lo volvio como nosotros y lo transformo en imortal igual que lo

* * *

hicimos con nuestros pokemons y luego lo entreno pero se demoro porque una organisacion lo estaba fastidiando y Roco como nombro a salamance lucho pero casi que le consiguen

encerrar y el le tocaria sacar a camilo y despues covu pero entonces evoluciono sheldon y rompio su atadura pero al

* * *

ver que la persona que lo cuido estava en peligro termino de evolucionar en salamance y peleo contra el equipo haciendo que se fueran en cuando se fueron yo sabia que estaba lejos de ustedes asi que me dormi y luego cazamos algo yo comi el tambien tragimos el resto

* * *

el termino mientras esperaba entonces nos montamos en Roco y llegamos a la isla de happy board y vimos a tio Tim que nos esperaba junto con m.s marciana y llegamos a la cueva entonces vimos a todos haciendo cuanta cosa pero pararon al sentir nuestros nombres incluso aparecio tio Dick y todos los abrazamos y el a nosotos y les contamos todo les sorprendio

* * *

que no pelearamos por victiny pero les alegro su desicion despues de eso nos mostraron donde: descansariamos ,entrenariamosy conviviriamos nos dijo unas pocas reglas porque las demas eran ovias y nos dio un aviso recordatorio del poder de los lazos el abuelo explico que hay vinculos que son faciles de romper pero hay otros que no los que no se rompen son aquellos que estan echos no solo los sanguineo sino los de corazon.

* * *

Percy: Despues de decirles las reglas les acompañamos a que se instalaran al pricipio una parte del grupo nos dijo que las chicas deberian dormir aparte pero Dick dijo que no en este caso y les explico porque entonces cuando acabo los vimos rojos cosa que me hizo reir ademas de que no me afecto porque yo me crie en un lugar mixto y en grecia es normal ver los cuerpos desnudos despues de ver el como se acomodaron llego canario negro quien tenia curiosiedad de ver como pelearan los 6 hermanos desde luego yo tambien queria ver y ella les dijo que harian un 6 uno ellos parece que no se sorprendieron por eso ya que en casa Bruce nos hacia pelear de esa forma y aun asino vencio unas veces hasta que mejoramos yo creo que habra echo eso con estos 6

* * *

y no me equivoque porque todos vimos como se posicionaron esa era la forma de un mago pero era engañoza por unos cuantos pasos todos se habian ncordinado pero parecia que no lo estaban por las posturas pero lo estaban Black Arrow dijo que eso parecia ser una estrategia como si estuvieran estudiado al enemigo los otros pensaban lo contrario pero los que nos criamos con Bat sabemos que BlackArrow tenia razon entonces Tom ataco frontalmente y los demas se fueron lateral todos Dick se sorprendio de que ellos usaran el movimiento anular de buenas a primeras pero fue buena idea porque canario negro uso su grito contra ellos pero no les atizo sin embargo veian como si tuvieran

* * *

protectores de oidos pero no era eso sino que activaron la avilidad de anulacion entonces entendieron porque fue el movimiento de Tom luego cambiaron a usar artes marciales en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y cuando todos veian que estaban

* * *

cansados pensaron que no aguantarian el golpe final pero vieron un escudo al rededor y los murcielagos sabian que era el escudo de los dioses es decir que ganaron un nuevo poder asi que ellos tendrian que entrenar pero eso luego entonces los 6 vencieron a canario.

* * *

Terry: Hoy vino canario negro para hacer una prueva a los seis hermanos y todos hicieron una apuesta en la cual participan todos al principio Dick no queria porque se podrian separar y eso lo decequilibraria pero los hermano de sangre y el resto de nosotros le dijimos que no lo haria yque seria divertido y que estarian alineados a el y mi hermano me dijo yo sigo en desacuerdo con la idea pero no me quiero quedar fuera pero sera bajo mis terminos despues de decirlo lo hicimos y entonces Black Arrow me intersepto y me pregunto si podia aliarse a nosotros y yo le dije que por mi no hay problema pero que podria preguntarle a Dick y el me miro extrañado pero parece que el lo descubrio y me pregunto si estava en su habitacion y yo le dije que si y el siguio su camino

* * *

y yo me reuni con los demas despues llego canario negro y los reto entonces todos nos reagrupamos y vimos lo que paso en la pelea los 6 ganaron un escudo de dioses el cual tenian que entrenar pero bueno resulta que nosotros ganamos la apuesta y l

* * *

os llevamos a descansar para mañana comenzar a ayudarles con el nuevo poder defensivo.

Narrador: La semana paso y ellos ya controlan los nuevos poderes tanto juntos como separarados y tambien con los

* * *

pokemons que pueden evolucionar en su etapa maxima, ademas de eso se sienten mas pegados black arrow pero no entienden el porque entonces decidieron preguntar a Tio Dick entonces fueron a verle y cuando lo encontraron estaban hablando con su

* * *

mamá e incluso estaba black arrow canario negro y tornado rojo entonces decidieron escuchar entonces ellos escucharon todo lo bueno y malo pero al final se sorprendieron de escuchar decir cuiden de: Los Bat(combinacion de

* * *

wanyne ,semidoses,magos,kriptoniano,fuerza antigua) ,uno de los flash,la maga...y mi hermanito tobi eso ultimo sorprendio a los chicos y bueno ellos lo entendieron que era familia ellos corrieron sigilosamente a su habitacion y se quedaron ahi un rato pero eso se acabo cuando sintieron que algo no estava bien y bajaron a ver que era se trataba de una nueva amenaza la cual se veia muy mal por eso dijeron que era hora de una Gran guerra.

* * *

Matt: Que quieres decir con eso hermano pregunte ya que senti curiosiedad,eso significa que o luchamos o es el fin del mundo como lo conocemos dijo Black Arrow con gan tristesa viendo hacia fuera como dia esome estremecio pero no solo a mi sino a los demas esto me recuerda a la historia del Bat dijo Nightwing pues yo no me pienzo quedar sin hacer nada dijo RedHood,yo apoyo dijeron varios semidioses y yo dijo con, cuenten conmigo dijo Aleron ,entonces

* * *

dije que yo tambien voy experamos el voto de tio Dick por varios motivos,entonces el solo asintio y comenzamos a prepararnos para lo que seria una vil guerra.

* * *

La union de todos los heroes,dioses y criaturas miticas para la prteccion del hogar y peticion de matrimonio

* * *

Orion:Hoy estan por venir los aliens blancos que aparte de m.s Martina que van a conquistar el mundo pero eso no va a pasar no les dejaremos pasar la atmosfera porque los dioses,

* * *

magos,heroes, villanos,militares todos van a darnos apollo para evitar la oscuridad pero yo me pergunto como van

* * *

a cordinar esa masa es decir una cosa era un grupo pequeño pero una gran masa

* * *

de criaturas entonces me puse a pensar entonces cai en cuenta el tio Dick puede crear y cortar el vinculo y por eso

* * *

se deice que mueve masas entoces el seria elpunto de conexion y cuando todo extuvo listo comenzo la guerra.

* * *

Todos: La guerra fue larga pero la cosa positiva es que esos se fueron aunque creemos que no para siempre pero almenos podemos dar un nuevo mañana a la siguiente generacion.

* * *

Dick:Despues de salvar al mundo decidi que era hora de volver a guardar el secreto es decir que las personas que

* * *

no vivan dentro del mundo de heroes,villanos ocosas miticas olvidaran y no

* * *

saldra en el periodico sino que volvera a la sombra y si lo son una vez se corte el vinculo todos seran transportados a sus lugares y asi lo hice y todos se fueron a casa asi al dia siguiente pensaran que solo fue un sueño.

* * *

Draco: Despues de las peleas yo hable con el rey del infra y me dio su concentimiento entonces fui a pedirle la mano

* * *

a Taliha pero parece que no fui el unico porque vi a Danny y a Percy y entonces me lo contaron y yo les dije que hice

* * *

lo mismo y se me ocurrio una idea y los dos hermanos estuvieron deacerdo y asi lo

hicimos los tres llevamos a nuestras citas al mismo lugar una pradera era de noche pero eso era parte de la

* * *

diversion entre los 3 fuimos muy romanticos y las tres nos dijeron un si coreado despues de eso fue muy divertido bueno hasta que percy dijo buscate una pareja pero entonces dijo que el era bi pero le gustaba alguien que no le correpondera nosotros le dijimos que mejor esperara.

* * *

los nuevos integrantes de nuestra Gran familia y la union de una pareja diferente

Dick: ya han pasado nueve meses y medio desde la Guerra y ahora estamos en sala de expera del hospital de Inglaterra para el nacimiento de mis nuevos primos y sobrinos entonces fred me dijo que recuerda cuando vio a sus 6 bebes y la verdad es que yo igual era un expectacluo la forma de coordinar entonces vieron que Nat estaba regando liquido tambien entonce vieron como

* * *

Bruce veia a Leslie qu iba hacia partos entonces le dijo a Bruce que le siguiera con Nat entrando en parto Leslie dijo por micro mi nombre yo no entendi porque pero fuy corriendo entonces fue cuando lo vi y comprendi entonces las vincule y lo hice a

* * *

tiempo ese vinculo solo afecto a las madres y ademas todas empujaron a las vez y me sorprendi por las nuevas vidas pero me parecio tierno y todas las madres dieron de lactar en ese momento me di la vuelta pero no me fuy leslie dijo que normalmete no haria lo que iba a hacer pero debido a que eramos muchos nos dejaria llevarnos a las mujeres y niños y que tuvieramos cuidado y asi lo hicimos entonces decidi volver a

* * *

casa cuando depronto vi a conner discutiendo con alguien y entonces vi que era aquel que me gustaba diciendole la verdad

* * *

entonces corri como alma llevada del diablo al vehiculo y todos sinteron mi aura y mis hermanos casados y Dani me

* * *

dijeron que me sentaracon ellos y eso tranquilizo mi pobre y dolida alma entonces vimos a kon con un regalo del

* * *

dios del infra entonces lo entendio Hades debio de meterce para castigar al imbecil pero porque entonces taliha le contexto que yo era el favorito de su padre.

* * *

cuando llegamos vimos a canuto con los demas perros y pokemons juntos y al ver a los bebes se enternecieron mucho pero Canuto no era tonto sabia que algo no iba bien conmigo asi

* * *

que me

* * *

pregunto y conner temino entonces mamá y Alfred dijeron que a cenar mas yo dije que no tenia hambre y me

* * *

fui a mi habitacion,alli me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso y el echo de que me empieza a gustar conner pero el es un niño y yo un viejo eso esta mal pero yo quiero hacerlo con el.

* * *

Conner: Al irse Dick todos tuvimos un rato triste pero volvio a haber paz pero aun asi estuve pensando en lo que hice hoy y

* * *

tambien en como estaba Dick yo desde hace tiempo que siento que lo amo entonces vi a Bruce y este mando una voz de orden y me dijo que el era conciente del cariño a Dick yme dijo que por su parte podia hacerlo,se fijo en los demas hijos de poseidon y

* * *

habia pulgar arriba y me fije en la tia Sally y vi que ella hizo un sonido dulce para dormir solo a a su hijo y al mismo tiempo

* * *

enviar un mensaje para los dioses entonces sentimos una brisa cargada eso significa la llegada de los 3 grandes pero esta vez con todos los demas dioses y ellos le dieron al pequeño clon todo para que hiciera a Dick suyo entonces zeus le dio una orden

* * *

de marcharce pero le recordo la visita al dios del mar y el solo asintio y se fue despues de eso pense en despertar a Dick y llevarlo al bosque pero se lo penso mejor y decidio que lo haria mañana en la noche en la isla que queda a12

* * *

km y asi no traumar a los bebes.

Narrador:En la mañana siguien Dick ve que conner esta prepado algo debido aque el no encontro algunas de sus

* * *

cosas no estan ademas que en el entrenamiento se dejo vencer por no hablar que

esta sonojado entonces el le pregunto que le pasaba y kon dijo que nada pero que el queria que lo siguiera

* * *

entonces el lo hizo y

se dio cuenta que estaban fuera del campo protector y le dijo que aparti de ahora el estaria con los ojos vendados el no se quejo soloestaba extrañado fue despues de 3 horas cuando sb le quito la venda entonces vio donde estaban y luego de el explicar todo

* * *

le pregunto si queria ser su pareja de existencia el dijo si y bueno empezaron lo suyo

* * *

Resumen grupal

* * *

todo esta de lujo ahora hay un corazon curado hemos resivido las visitas de Hulk y Thort

* * *

ahora todos pienzan es el final o el inicio de algo

* * *

no sabemos pero creemos que es mejor asi.

* * *

 **El Deseo de Dick**

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

* * *

También pido disculpas por no poner el nombre del sexto hijo de Fred y los horrores ortográficos y la forma de expresión que tuve pero hay algunos que se cometen en la página entre otras cosas.

* * *

Esta historia tiene base mis tres historias anteriores pero con la igualdad de la historia anterior comenzara uno de los herederos, voy a utilizar pocas veces el pasado e igual que la historia anterior usare pondré las edades de los chicos que siguen invertidas añadiré las edades de los nuevos personajes y colocare la parte final de la historia

* * *

pasada al igual que la última vez.

* * *

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Edades antiguas y nuevas de los hermanos y los herederos

Percy (12) - Anabell de de 14 a 20 -23 (13) -15-21-24

Taliha (15) -17-23-26

Nico (13)-15-23-26

Golfri (14) -16-22-25

Harry (12) -14-20-23

Draco (12) -14-20-23

Fred (18) -20-26-29

George (18) -20-26-29

Ron (13) -16-22-25

Hermione (13) -16-22-25

Nivel (13) -16-22-25

Luna (10) -12-18-21

GINNY (10) -12-18-21

Danny (12) -14-20-23

Jazz (18) -20-26-29

Daniela (12) -14-20-23

Sam (12) -14-20-23

Tuker (12) -14-20-23

Dick (12) -14-20-23

Jackson (9) -11-17-20

Tim (8) -10-16-19-22

Steph (8) -10-16-19-22

Cass (7) -9-15-18

Dame (4) -6-12-15

Babs (13) -15-23-26

Helena (5) -7-13-16

Terry (6) -8-14-17

Matt (4) -6-12-15

Carly (4) -6-12-15

Conner (7) -9-15 -18 Años Biológicos como clon y semidiós es eterno

Colin (8) -10-16-19

Bastion (12) -14-20-23

Seth (6) -12-15-18

Orion (6) -12-15-18

Lulu (6) -12-15-18

Will (6) -12-15

Kirlian (6) -12-15

Tom (6) -12-15

Gabriel (6)

Alex (6)

Felipe (6)

Mauro (6)

Samuel (6)

Perno (6)

Hernando (6)

Miguel (6)

Albus (6)

Eliot (6)

La mitad (6)

Sara (6)

Camila (6)

Elena (6)

* * *

Fragmento de la historia de la vida de los hermanos

* * *

Los nuevos integrantes de nuestra Gran familia y la unión de una pareja diferente

* * *

Dick: ya han pasado nueve meses y medio desde la Guerra y ahora estamos en sala de espera del hospital de Inglaterra para el nacimiento de mis nuevos primos y sobrinos entonces Fred me dijo que recuerda cuando vio a sus 6 bebes y la verdad es que yo igual era un espectáculo la forma de coordinar entonces vieron

* * *

que Nat estaba regando liquido también entonces vieron como Bruce veía a Leslie que iba hacia partos entonces le dijo a Bruce que le siguiera con Nat entrando en parto Leslie dijo por micro mi nombre yo no entendí porque pero fui corriendo entonces fue cuando lo vi y comprendí entonces las vincule y lo hice a tiempo

* * *

ese vínculo solo afecto a las madres y además todas empujaron a las vez y me sorprendí por las nuevas vidas pero me pareció tierno y todas las madres dieron de lactar en ese momento me di

* * *

la vuelta pero no me fui Leslie dijo que normalmente no haría lo que iba a hacer pero debido a que éramos muchos nos dejaría llevarnos a las mujeres y niños y que tuviéramos cuidado y así lo hicimos entonces decidí volver a casa cuando de pronto vi a

* * *

Conner discutiendo con alguien y entonces vi que era aquel que

me gustaba diciéndole la verdad entonces corrí como alma llevada del diablo al vehículo y todos sintieron mi aura y mis hermanos casados y Dani me dijeron que me sentara con ellos y eso tr|anquilizo mi pobre y dolida alma entonces vimos a kon con un regalo del dios del infra entonces lo entendió Hades debió de meterse para castigar al

* * *

imbécil pero porque entonces taliha le contexto que yo era el favorito de su padre.

cuando llegamos vimos a canuto con los demás perros y podemos juntos y al ver a los bebes se enternecieron mucho pero Canuto no era tonto sabía que algo no iba bien conmigo así que lo pregunto y Conner termino entonces mamá y Alfred dijeron que a cenar más yo dije que no tenía hambre y me fui a mi habitacion,alli me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso y el echo de que me empieza a gustar Conner pero él es un niño y yo un viejo eso está mal pero yo quiero hacerlo con él.

* * *

Conner: Al irse Dick todos tuvimos un rato triste pero volvió a haber paz pero aun así estuve pensando en lo que hice hoy y también en cómo estaba Dick yo desde hace tiempo que siento que lo amo entonces vi a Bruce y este mando una voz de orden y me dijo que él era consciente del cariño a Dick y me dijo que por su parte podía hacerlo ,se fijó en los demás hijos de Poseidón y había pulgar arriba y me fije en la tía Sally y vi que ella hizo un sonido dulce para dormir solo a su hijo y al mismo tiempo enviar un mensaje para los dioses entonces sentimos una brisa cargada eso significa la llegada de los 3 grandes pero esta vez con todos los demás dioses y ellos le dieron al

* * *

pequeño clon todo para que hiciera a Dick suyo entonces Zeus le dio una orden de marcharse pero la le recordó la visita al dios del mar y el solo asintió y se fue después de eso pensó en despertar a Dick y llevarlo al bosque pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo haría mañana en la noche en la isla que queda a12 km y así no traumar a los bebes.

* * *

Narrador: En la mañana siguen Dick ve que Conner está preparando algo debido a que el no encontró algunas de

* * *

sus cosas no está además que en el entrenamiento se dejó vencer por no hablar que esta sonrojado entonces él le pregunto qué le pasaba y kon dijo que nada pero que el quería que lo siguiera entonces él lo hizo

el se dio cuenta que estaban fuera del campo protector y le dijo que a partir de ahora el estaría con los ojos

* * *

vendados yo no me quejó solo estaba extrañado fue después de 3 horas cuando sb le quito la venda entonces vio donde estaban y luego de

* * *

el explicar todo le pregunto si quería ser su pareja de existencia yo le dije si y bueno empezaron lo suyo.

* * *

Resumen grupal

todo está de lujo ahora hay un corazón curado hemos residido las visitas de Hulk y Thort

Ahora todos piensan es el final o el inicio de algo

No sabemos pero creemos que es mejor así.

* * *

Gabriel: Han pasado 3 años desde la recuperación de mis madres (si tengo varias madres padres, Hermanos, hermanas, primos, primas abuelos y abuelas.) que si los nombro no acabaría nunca.

* * *

En Fin se acerca el cumpleaños de mi papá y sus 4 hermanos y vamos a hacer una fiesta

* * *

En la cual estarán todos y será divertido.

Albus: Estamos en la fiesta de papá cuando note que mi tío Dick no estaba feliz como lo estaban los otros sino que estaba como decaído entonces los demás parecían no notarlo o bueno a lo

* * *

mejor lo sabía ocultar bien a la hora de que los hermanos pidieran un deseo note que todos ya los tenia pero cuando escuche al tío Dick pedir el deseo de ver sus recuerdos sin distorsión me puse triste ya que ese deseo no se consigue con facilidad pero yo me

* * *

comprometo a cumplirlo así que dejare mi familia atrás y eso está mal y es egoísta pero yo quiero hacerlo y lo hare

* * *

pronto.

* * *

Bolt: La fiesta fue divertida pero me fije en Al porque ha estado viendo a tío Dick como si hubiera escuchado el deseo del tío y

* * *

tuviera pensado en hacer algo decidí que lo seguiría Porque de seguro que iba ser una aventura.

* * *

Camila: Mientras iba a tomar agua vi a Albus hablar con abuelo sobre algo relacionado con tío Dick entonces vi que

* * *

ellos se

* * *

transformaron en su forma de héroes,entonces lo entendí Al va a hacer la mayor idiotez de su vida decidí que les

* * *

seguiría porque eso no es normal.

* * *

Albs, Sally, Nat, Ginny, Sam, Annabel ,Taliha, Jazz ,Draco, los gemelos, Danny ,Percy, Dani, Harry ,los Bat (excepto

* * *

Dick y los otros niños) ,Canuto y los tres grandes.

* * *

Albs: después de que mis otros hermanos se fueron a dormir fui donde el abuelo para tener una idea de donde debía ir primero,

* * *

me hablo de un circo llamado el circo Harlley que actualmente hace una función en Rumania que es el lugar de

* * *

origen de los gitanos pero en el caso de Dick el estaba en los registros del circo también me dijo otros lugares los cuales podía buscar mas información de las aventuras y donde vive también me comento que tenía que ir a buscar a alguien que se llama destorke willsom Alias snaike eso me sorprendio porque el es un villano.

* * *

Después de eso me dijo que ya que yo me comprometí a buscar la forma de cumplir con este deseo me comento que yo ya tenía todos mis poderes a diferencia de los demás además que era un

* * *

escapista natural y ya sabía todos los hechizos, era un experto estratega, maestro de armas experto en todas las artes marciales, movimientos ninjas y tenía mis poderes de dios activos mas un poder añadido que era el de los deseos pero que lo que me falta es confiar en mí mismo y que aun así recuerde ser un niño porque

* * *

es cierto que de todos por diferentes situaciones crecen rápido y el me dijo que debemos ir a ver a los otros antes de irme así lo hicimos al llega vi a una parte de mi gran familia que me esperaba ahora para que me fuera ya a pesar de que era medianoche vi que me prepararon una maleta con todo y me

* * *

dieron un Jirachi al que llame Joan y me dijeron que recordara que en este viaje iba solo pero que recordara que el podía invocarles Abuela Sally me dijo que había veces que no debía usar la vista sino los sentidos y el corazón y me dieron una nueva habilidad que me permitía ir invisible la cual era útil porque yo aún no puedo entrar en bares bat

* * *

me dijo que hay bares que son cafetería hay podía comer y que tuviera cuidado agradecí y me puse en marcha sabía que tenía el poder de la tele transportación pero pensé que es mejor ir a pie a pesar de la oscuridad yo aún veo y sé que puede haber problemas pero no me importa quiero cumplir esa meta camine hasta el amanecer me

* * *

encontré que necesitaba agua yo sé que en la maleta tengo pero pensé que ahora mismos no es buena idea tomar de esa porque si tenía que ir al desierto o tierras con poca agua y decidí tomar del manantial a pesar que podría ser toxico pero no tengo más alternativa y lo hice ,tome el agua que necesite y continué el viaje para resumir toda mi

* * *

travesía.

* * *

Fui a Rumania y aprendí lo que me faltaba de esa lengua y encontré a alguien que me dio alojamiento , comida ropa y me volvió su heredero eso me sorpredio y el me explico su historia y

el porque de todo habían aparecido unos pokemons que encima son especialmente curiosos el les cuidaba igual

* * *

que hizo conmigo cuando vio que estaba preparándome para irme el me dijo que tenía que ir a Arabia para encontrar el pasado del hombre llamado John antes de buscar el circo.

* * *

Hice ese viaje y vi que tenía razón para guiarme hasta allí porque encontré un diario que contenía un montón de información

* * *

entonces llegue a una ciudad oscura y lo entendí era Gottham y vi el circo y pague la entrada con el dinero que me

* * *

dejo y vi el

* * *

espectáculo mientras lo vi todo pude observar la tristeza por el lugar entonces acabo la función y espere a que saliera las demás personas y obtuve mas información entonces después de acabar de recolectar las cosas que me dieron les pregunte si podían

* * *

hacerme el favor de dejarme experimentar una cosa el asintió y pregunto que era y le dijo que era un salto que el conocía entonces dijo que quería verlo ya que eso era de un Greyson flying entonces pregunto si me puede cuidar

* * *

la maleta e hice aquel buen salto y bueno agradeció la oferta de quedarse esa noche y antes de ir a descansar creo el libro de memorias incorregible y guardián.

* * *

Y continúe mi viaje que me llevo a Jumpert city encontré a slede lo venci me dio lo que quería y mas seguí el camino al este para obtener más información pero me encontré con dos de mis hermanos les dije que se fueran me dijeron que no entonces les dije que si me van seguir que sean por caminos separados

* * *

En fin que acabe de juntar todo incluso fui hasta otros lugares y valió la pena hacerlo porque conocí la verdad.

* * *

Percy,Danny,Dani,Harry,los Bat (excepción Dick de nuevo)

* * *

Fuimos a Rumania a ver a Albus quien ya tenía una casa eso es extraño entonces vimos a los muchachos y los

* * *

pokemons y nos contó toda la historia pero le faltaban o diarios o fotos pero antes que pudiera continuar Bruce boto una maleta con todo lo que a él le faltaba más otras cosas

* * *

Ellos habían dado los diarios porque querían ayudar a conseguir terminar el regalo.

Los demás: ya han acabado de crear lo que parecía ser un libro de recuerdos queríamos leer pero nos dijeron que no Bruce nos dice que es hora de irnos a nuestro verdadero hogar le dijimos a Albus que esta casa era suya pero

* * *

iba a estar dentro de un testamento terrenal y acepto y además que el quería ve a a su familia Bruce hizo la casa al nombre de su familia puso la seguridad general y la de los dioses para que no se metieran y ellos regresaron con los suyos.

* * *

Punto de vista de los hermanos

* * *

Después del regreso de Albs se hizo una mega fiesta para celebrar su regreso a casa y nuestro séptimo cumpleaños el cual Todos nos dieron regalos incluso estuvieron los dioses y nuestros amigos favoritos y vimos que

* * *

tío Dick se fue a casa kon dijo que no nos preocupemos que el necesita estar solo y accedimos.

Dick: Sé que en parte la aventura de Albs fue mi culpa y me siento arrepentido de ese estúpido deseo pero supongo que ese viaje le habrá echo ver otras formas de ver el mundo pero eso

* * *

significa que ahora es un adulto en edad temprana aunque en su caso es normal por la forma en que sus poderes

* * *

despertaron cuando llegue al lago al que vengo a pensar me puse de cabeza para meditar mejor cerré los ojos y me volví uno con todo mi entorno después de un rato largo decidí ir a casa que de seguro todos estarían durmiendo

* * *

y Alf seguro me dejo algo para cenar.

* * *

Y no me equivoque en eso pero al lado de la comida encontré un regalo que era de Albs para mi con una carta que decía lo siguiente:

* * *

 _Hola tío supongo que cuando veas esto todos nos habremos ido a dormir y supongo que estarás pensando en que habré madurado mas por este viaje la verdad es que fue un poco porque para algunas cosas si fui un adulto como cuando necesite sobrevivir pero en otros solo fui un niño en busca de algo grande como la vez que fui al circo en Gottham pero eso lo veras en este regalo espero que te guste con cariño Albs._

* * *

Tras leer eso la guarde con el regalo para después de comer entre en la habitación alertando a Kon despues de haberme preparado para meterme a dormir lo hice pero no conseguía ir a Morfeo entonces recordé el regalo de Albs y lo abrí y no lo podía creer era un libro de recuerdos de todos en uno comencé por el origen y fue una cosa demasiado interesante incluso daba grima y después vi todas las historias el sueño me llego cuando iba en la mitad del origen pero era mejor así, lo dejo en la mesa de noche y me duermo sabiendo que pase lo que pase estoy con

* * *

mi familia.

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

Sally: Hoy en la mañana todos estaban haciendo diferentes cosas Todas mis chicas estaban de compras dejando a

* * *

los chicos o con armas, o sparring o entrenando los pokemons pero bueno Todos estaban tranquilos y además Dick se fue con Conner y Albs

* * *

fuera volverán luego todos estaban mas unidos y somos una muy gran familia.

* * *

Dick, Conner y Albus:

* * *

CKLW: Gracias Albs

* * *

Albs: Por?

* * *

DGW: Por haberme dado dos regalos importantes para nosotros (para mi)

* * *

Albs: creo que el que tiene que agradecer mas soy yo porque este viaje para mi fue un gran tesoro

* * *

CKLW: Creo que esto merece un gran abrazo

* * *

Al final Conner tuvo razón y después compramos un helado y volvimos con nuestra gran aunque desigual familia.

* * *

LOS RECUERDOS DE UN SEMIDIOS (Dick)

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

* * *

Esta historia tiene base mis cuatro historias anteriores pero con la igualdad de la historia anterior comenzara Bruce,

* * *

voy a utilizar pocas veces el pasado e igual que la historia anterior usare pondré las edades de los chicos que siguen invertidas añadiré las edades de los nuevos personajes y colocare la parte final de la historia pasada al

* * *

igual que la última vez. Una pelea la cual no contare por motivos de longitud de la historia

En esta historia ocurre una guerra la cual no contare por la longitud de la historia y a diferencia de las otras en esta saldrá los fragmentos anteriores pero no lo malinterpreten en fin sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la

* * *

historia.

* * *

Edades antiguas y nuevas de los hermanos y los herederos

Percy (12) - de 14-20 -23 -25

Anabell (13) -15-21-24-26

Taliha (15) -17-23-26-28

Nico (13)-15-23-26-28

Golfri (14) -16-22-25-27

Harry (12) -14-20-23-25

Draco (12) -14-20-23-25

Fred (18) -20-26-29-31

George (18) -20-26-29-31

Ron (13) -16-22-25-27

Hermione (13) -16-22-25-27

Nivel (13) -16-22-25-27

Luna (10) -12-18-21-23

GINNY (10) -12-18-21-23

Danny (12) -14-20-23-25

Jazz (18) -20-26-29-31

Daniela (12) -14-20-23-25

Sam (12) -14-20-23-25-27

Tuker (12) -14-20-23-25

Dick (12) -14-20-23-25

Jackson (9) -11-17-20-22

Tim (8) -10-16-19-22

Steph (8) -10-16-19-22

Cass (7) -9-15-18-20

Dame (4) -6-12-15-17

Babs (13) -15-23-26-28-30

Helena (5) -7-13-16-18

Terry (6) -8-14-17-19

Matt (4) -6-12-1517

Carly (4) -6-12-15-17

Conner (7) -9-15 -18 -20 Años Biológicos como clon y semidiós es eterno

Colin (8) -10-16-19-21

Bastion (12) -14-20-23-25

Seth (6) -12-15-18-20

Orion (6) -12-15-18-20

Lulu (6) -12-15-18-20

Will (6) -12-15-17

Kirlian (6) -12-15-17

Tom (6) -12-15-17

Gabriel (6)-8

Alex (6) -8

Felipe (6)-8

Mauro (6)-8

Samuel (6) -8

Perno (6) -8

Hernando (6)-8

Miguel (6)-8

Albus (6) -8

Eliot (6) -8

La mitad (6) -8

Sara (6) -8

Camila (6)-8

Elena (6)

* * *

BRUCE: La gran guerra acabo pero paso algo malo El hijo que comparto con el dios del mar no recuerda nada los dioses, semidioses, héroes y magos hacen lo posible para recuperarle los únicos que han podido hacer algo han sido Sirius, Conner, Damián, Danny, Dani,Percy y Harry pero no es suficiente porque el parece un zombi no sabemos cómo hacer que recuerde ni siquiera el regalo de Albus ayuda no se que hacer.

* * *

Los chicos Bat (excepto Dick),Magos, Héroes , Dioses y Semidioses

* * *

J: Esto esta mal

* * *

DW: tt coinsido

* * *

MWM: Que podemos hacer

* * *

D: Que tal si usamos el hechizo de legimencia y miramos que hay en su mente

* * *

Percy: Eso seria peligroso por no decir que podríamos herirlo

* * *

DVF: Tengo una idea pero no se si os gustara

* * *

DF: cual es?

* * *

DVF: Se trata de formar un grupo de exploración dentro de la mente pero entraría nuestra mente a la suya.

* * *

TMW: Puede funcionar pero creo que deberíamos ir a ver a las moiras

* * *

Escalofrió general

* * *

CPW: No me gustan pero si son importantes vamos a buscarlas

* * *

Eso no será necesario ya estamos aquí y hemos visto el resultado y es bueno eso significa la paz y el buen humor para todos.

* * *

Pero tenemos una advertencia tenéis que matar lo que esta en el.

* * *

Después de eso las tres se fueron.

* * *

TDW: Eso fue raro

* * *

Z: Pero alentador

* * *

Los demás: Vamos a hacerlo

* * *

Narrador: Después de unas horas se formó el grupo que iría a vencer lo que bloquea los recuerdos de su miembro importante de casa al entrar vieron que había un Dick pequeño el cual ayudaron y el les dijo donde localizarían a su

* * *

yo pero advirtió que lo que le controla le hace un bloqueo y el que le evita que el reciba la historia y parece perdido.

* * *

TMW: Quienes son esas personas?

* * *

J: son Star y Cuervo

* * *

Percy: Supongo que vinieron del mismo modo de nosotros

* * *

Cuervo: Como lo supiste?

* * *

Percy: Lo se porque es mi hermano de sangre

* * *

Cuervo: ok vamos a seguir adelante y después vendremos físicamente a ver el progreso

* * *

DW: Cuanto mas falta

* * *

Los 4 Hermanos ya falta poco lo sentimos mas fuerte

* * *

Taliha: ya estamos aquí que hacemos ahora?

* * *

Jay,Dami,Draco, Ares :Ustedes ocúpense de Dick y nosotros del bloqueo y así podremos dar los recuerdos.

* * *

De nuevo narrador: Después de varias horas consiguieron matar la ilusión mas sin embargo vieron a Dick que le faltan varios recuerdos que buscaron y los encontraron encerrados y decidieron liberarlos y esperar a que todo pase.

* * *

Dick: Me sentía raro sin mis recuerdos pasados hasta que sentí una corriente que traía esos recuerdos de quien soy.

* * *

Como la vez del vínculo citado entre todos:

* * *

se ve reflejado el vinculo y despue su fortalezimiento como una hermaldad

* * *

esta era la forma de ver en el pasado

* * *

Punto de vista de los muchachos

ya ha pasado un años desde que todo inicio y ahora estamos vinculados y entrenamos mas fuerte

todos hemos aprendido magia, cosas de fantasmas,artesmarciales,hablar diferntes idiomas entre otras cosas despues del entrenamiento estuvimos con los dioses ahora somos fuertes es hora de volver a casa.

* * *

O la vez del castigo que tuvo Tony Stark:

* * *

DICK

* * *

Hoy se cumplen 2 años que ha pasado la disputa que tuvimos contra el dios de olimpo debido al dolorr que se causo entre los dioses y no lo entiendo del todo hoy Ademas me acabo de enterar que Fred va traer a su nueva novia para conocer a a la

* * *

familia de los dioses ya que ella conocio a su familia magica yo ahora mismo tengo sentimientos encontrados pero no me pueden culpar por ello es que aun no lo puedo asimilar.

* * *

al menos no tan rapido usetedes preguntan donde estoy viviendo ahora pues vivo con Bruce y todos mis hermanos y compinches eso ultimo fue porque durante el enfrentamiento murieron varias familias y si entre eso los de mi ahora gran

* * *

familia. yo solamente espero que mi amigo y hermano sea feliz pero tambien que pueda guardar nuestros secretos

sali para ir a las barras paralelas y para pensar en las alturas donde me sentia feliz.

* * *

no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahi hasta que senti algo en mi entonces lo supe era Danny diciéndome que ya habian llegado la pareja y que fuera entonces lo hice y no lo podia creer la pareja de fred era Natacha

entonces ella al verme me saludo de abrazo y yo a ella entonces todos

* * *

exepto: Alf, Bruce, Jackson, Tim, Cass, Sthep, Dami, Babs, Terry, Matt, Helena, Carly, Conner,

Colin y Bastion. preguntaron como era que la conocia y entre los dos le explicamos que yo estuve un tiempo con los avangers despues de eso le pregunte como estaban todos y ella me lo dijo

* * *

y todos nos reimos del pobre stark después de eso ella me dijo que cuidaria los secretos incluso stark lo hara, yo asentí y la abrace y le di una broma y ella hizo el drama y nos divertimos l

* * *

uego dejamos a la pareja en su mundo y yo sali a ver a mis tios los dioses del cielo y el infra respetivamente le dije a mi madre y a Bruce que probablemente no volveria hasta dentro de un mes me dijeron que vale y cuidate y recuerda obedecer las reglas de tus tios y tu padre ah antes de irte hijo

* * *

si mama ella sabe que mis hermanos tambien estaban alli con los dioses podrias decirle a tu padre que me debe una visita

* * *

era cierto mi padre biologico no ha venido y mama, Bruce y canuto se estan preocupando y yo le dije que lo haria y

* * *

que nos veriamos despues y ella lo sabia y me fui.

* * *

DICK,Natasha,los gemelos,jazz,Sally,Bruce y canuto

ibamos a la puerta a terminar de despedirnos pero:

Dick: Pero que esta haciendo ese aqui

Bruce,canuto y los gemelos: GRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

Sally y jazz :calmesen

Natasha: ah, Dick ve con los demas que te estan esperando Fred si no te calmas dormiras en el sofa si vosotros 3 no parais le dire a Alfred.

y todos lo hicieron

Nat:Si pasare pregunto a Dick

te vere luego?Dick

Nat:si

Dick:Gracias

el dijo y se fue

mientras comenzo la discucion de dos ex compañeros

* * *

CONVERSACION GRUPAL

Al ver a nuestro vinculador llegar decidimos darle un respiro y esperar a estar

con los dioses para ver que actividades habrian y cuando llegaron a la playa vio que poseidon y Hades les estaban esperando

para ir a ver a zeus y asi comenzar las actividades despues de un rato de actividad los dioses les dijeron que mañana habrian mas cosas asi que cedieron a eso

Dick le dijo a poseidon lo que su madre le dijo que debia ir a ver al resto de la familia y el sabia que era cierto y que lo haria el proximo mes y el asintio

P:oye hermano

DGW: Dime

Hp:quien era ese tipo

Dvf:que queria  
DF:parecia enojado por algo

H:creo que deberias darnos una explicacion

R:espero que no sea por la no sea por la novia de mi hermano

DW:tt de Seguro que era iroman

JTW:concuerdo con demon

TMW:yo creo que no deberiamos juzgar hasta no saber que pasa

los demas:...

Dick, Harry, Percy, Danny, Dani

* * *

Mientras estabamos de camino en casa sentimos a Damian trazar algo en su menten pero por el aura no era violenta sino serena a travez de nuestra conexion sentimos paz y tambien llevabamos la conciencia limpia

* * *

Entonces fuimos recibidos bien vimos a los ojos de nuestros Guardianes y madre.

También el recuerdo de lo que sentí con Albs,Conner y mis hermanos

* * *

Dick: ya han pasado nueve meses y medio desde la Guerra y ahora estamos en sala de espera del hospital de

* * *

Inglaterra para el nacimiento de mis nuevos primos y sobrinos entonces Fred me

dijo que recuerda cuando vio a sus 6 bebes y la verdad es que yo igual era un espectáculo la forma de coordinar entonces vieron que Nat estaba regando liquido también entonces vieron como

* * *

Bruce veía a Leslie que iba hacia partos entonces le dijo a Bruce que le siguiera con Nat entrando en parto Leslie dijo por micro mi nombre yo no entendí porque pero fui corriendo entonces fue cuando lo vi y comprendí entonces las vincule y lo hice a tiempo

* * *

ese vínculo solo afecto a las madres y además todas empujaron a las vez y me sorprendí por las nuevas vidas pero me pareció tierno y todas las madres dieron de lactar en ese momento me di la vuelta pero no me fui Leslie dijo que normalmente no haría lo que iba a hacer pero debido a que éramos muchos nos dejaría llevarnos a las mujeres y niños y que tuviéramos cuidado y así lo

* * *

hicimos entonces decidí volver a casa cuando de pronto vi a Conner discutiendo con alguien y entonces vi que era aquel que

* * *

me gustaba diciéndole la verdad entonces corrí como alma llevada del diablo al vehículo y todos sintieron mi aura y mis

hermanos casados y Dani me dijeron que me sentara con ellos y eso tranquilizo mi pobre y dolida alma entonces vimos a kon con un regalo del dios del infra entonces lo entendió Hades debió de meterse para

* * *

castigar al imbécil pero porque entonces taliha le contexto que yo era el favorito de su padre.

cuando llegamos vimos a canuto con los demás perros y podemos juntos y al ver a los bebes se enternecieron mucho pero Canuto no era tonto sabía que algo no iba bien conmigo así que lo pregunto y Conner termino entonces mamá y Alfred dijeron que a cenar más yo dije que no tenía hambre y me fui a mi habitacion,alli me puse a pensar en todo lo que paso y el echo de que me empieza a gustar Conner pero él es un niño y yo un viejo eso está

mal pero yo quiero hacerlo con él.

* * *

Conner: Al irse Dick todos tuvimos un rato triste pero volvió a haber paz pero aun así estuve pensando en lo que hice hoy y también en cómo estaba Dick yo desde hace tiempo que siento

que lo amo entonces vi a Bruce y este mando una voz de orden y me dijo que él era consciente del cariño a Dick y me dijo que por su parte podía hacerlo ,se fijó en los demás hijos de Poseidón y había pulgar arriba y me fije en la

* * *

tía Sally y vi que ella hizo un

sonido dulce para dormir solo a su hijo y al mismo tiempo enviar un mensaje para los dioses entonces sentimos una

* * *

brisa cargada eso significa la llegada de los 3 grandes pero esta vez con todos los demás dioses y ellos le dieron al pequeño clon todo para que hiciera a Dick suyo entonces Zeus le dio una orden de marcharse pero la le recordó la

* * *

visita al dios del mar y el solo asintió y se fue después de eso pensó en despertar a Dick y llevarlo al bosque pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que lo haría mañana en la noche en la isla que queda a12 km y así no traumar a los bebes.

* * *

Dick: Sé que en parte la aventura de Albs fue mi culpa y me siento arrepentido de ese estúpido deseo pero

* * *

supongo que ese viaje le habrá echo ver otras formas de ver el mundo pero eso significa que ahora es un adulto en edad temprana aunque en su

caso es normal por la forma en que sus poderes despertaron cuando llegue al lago al que vengo a pensar me puse de cabeza para meditar mejor cerré los ojos y me volví uno con todo mi entorno después de un rato largo decidí ir a casa que de seguro todos estarían durmiendo y Alf seguro me dejo algo para cenar.

* * *

Y no me equivoque en eso pero al lado de la comida encontré un regalo que era de Albs para mi con una carta que decía lo siguiente:

* * *

 _Hola tío supongo que cuando veas esto todos nos habremos ido a dormir y supongo que estarás pensando en que habré madurado mas por este viaje la verdad es que fue un poco porque para algunas cosas si fui un adulto como cuando necesite sobrevivir pero en otros solo fui un niño en busca de algo grande como la vez que fui al circo en Gottham pero eso lo veras en este regalo espero que te guste con cariño Albs._

* * *

Tras leer eso la guarde con el regalo para después de comer entre en la habitación alertando a Kon sde haberme

* * *

preparado para meterme a dormir lo hice pero no conseguía ir a Morfeo entonces recordé el regalo de Albs y lo abrí y no lo podía creer era un libro de recuerdos de todos en uno comencé por el origen y fue una cosa demasiado interesante incluso daba grima y después vi todas las historias el sueño me llego cuando iba en la mitad del origen

* * *

pero era mejor así, lo dejo en la mesa de noche y me duermo sabiendo que pase lo que pase estoy con mi familia.

Dick, Conner y Albus:

CKLW: Gracias Albs

Albs: Por?

* * *

DGW: Por haberme dado dos regalos importantes para nosotros (para mi)

Albs: creo que el que tiene que agradecer mas soy yo porque este viaje para mi fue un gran tesoro

CKLW: Creo que esto merece un gran abrazo

* * *

Al final Conner tuvo razón y después compramos un helado y volvimos con nuestra gran aunque desigual familia.

Entonces abro los ojos y veo a mis hermanos sujetándome con cuidado Ares esta limpiando la sangre de aquello que me aprisionaba ahora sentía que estaba mejor y al ver que abrí los ojos en lugar de golpearme me rodearon y

* * *

me dijeron lo que paso y les dije que ahora quería despertar entonces dije a las chicas que esperaba poderlas ver

otra vez ellas solo asintieron y se fueron vi que mis hermanos también salieron y yo decidí que era lo mejor para mi.

Y lo hice y vi a mis dos padres, mi madre a Alfred, Conner, Albs y canuto sonreí y ellos me la devolvieron con cariño y

luego sentí la presencia de los demás hacia mí entonces lo supe con todo mi ser estoy en casa.

* * *

Visión Grupal: Estamos felices porque nuestro vinculo volvió todo es armonía

Incluso se siente tranquilidad entre los tres grandes todos estamos creando una historia con nuestros pokemons

* * *

en la cual perdure en el tiempo también estamos en fiesta porque es el solsticio de verano eso nos ayuda a prepararnos para un nuevo destino pero siempre uniéndonos mas.

* * *

Narrador: Ahora os explico un poco de todo

* * *

En mi primera historia quería dar una mirada al nuevo entorno a los hermanos el que se volvieran a encontrar y comenzar a crear un vínculo

* * *

En las otras historias es ir moviendo todo en entorno al hermano vinculador, crear una destrucción, una traición,

* * *

dolor, amor de echo ver una parte del mundo.

* * *

Aquí comenzare a poner una historia muy movida llamada el descanso de Dick que espero que les guste.

* * *

El descanso de Dick

* * *

Poseidón había venido a ver a sus hijos e hija para llevarlos unos días a descansar sin sus parejas y hermanos adoptivos solo ello y pensó que le iría bien a Dick alejarse de todo lo que ha pasado Se que ellos hicieron una promesa pero van a estar bien o eso espera.

* * *

P: Vamos a pasar unos días ustedes 5 y yo de esa forma poder sanar

DGW: Tu crees que funcionara digo se porque pero no se si voy a sanar de todo en este viajé

PJ: Yo creo que nos ira bien Dick porque aquí hay mucho ruido y a veces es mejor el silencio

HP: Coincido con Dick en la duda porque incluso yo prefiero escuchar cosas que el silencio a veces da grima

DVF: Yo voy

DF: Yo igual

* * *

Después de decidir que irían se fueron hacer maleta echaron ropa , dinero , cosas de aseo, y los pokemons después esperaron a que fuera de noche para poder viajar mas cómodos cuando fue la hora se despidieron y se fueron de marcha con el dios del mar

* * *

cargando a su hijo durante el camino vieron el craqueen, los peces, los caballitos de mar erizos marinos algas, pulpos y además de animales también vieron pokemons vieron a

* * *

phone,manapy,staryus,starmis incluso vimos al gran guardián este se nos acercó con algo que parecía una planta de descanso para Dick y eso nos sorprendio a los cinco pero no al rey del mar

* * *

que lo sabia entonces vieron que Poseidón tenia una pokeball pero vieron que lugia entro le dijo a Dick que comiera

* * *

que eso luego irían a dormir.

Narrador de nuevo

Ahora os numerare las cosas que pasaron

Poseidón discute con Hades porque su bebe no deja de crear caos tanto a su padre semidiós como al rey del infra

* * *

Dick tiene unas muy malas pesadillas pero no es por sus padres adoptivos sino por lo anterior

* * *

Percy lameta en sueños

Harry hace el desayuno bien pero a veces se pierde en sus pensamientos

* * *

Todos atrapan nuevos pokemons

Poseidón: veo que nos fue bien

Percy : Si fue divertido

* * *

DGW: Creo que tendríamos que ver cuánto daño hizo Dami

* * *

HP,DVF, DF: Coincido el puede ser bueno pero cuando el siente algo raro….

* * *

Al llegar vieron que la ciudad estaba ordenada Pero llegar vieron que la sala estaba patas arriba pero por lo demás todo estaba intacto entonces al ver a todos en la cocina en una escena típica explicaron que la sala va a quedarse asi por un tiempo las cosas frágiles están guardadas y bueno ellos le explicaron todo y estuvieron de acuerdo en que a la próxima se llevan a Damián.

* * *

EL VIAJE DE DAMEAN LA BUSQUEDA DEL REGALO PERFECTO PARA DICK

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

* * *

A diferencia de otras historias esta no pondré la edad de ninguno además que será más de hablar los personajes casi no saldrán los nombres sino las letras iniciales habrán algunos que si saldrán completos, además que sigue teniendo la base de mis demás historias aviso también que hare otra recopilación mas sin embargo usare la primera recopilación mas las historias que valla publicando.

* * *

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth,

Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena.

* * *

Hoy los dioses llamaron a todos para hacerles saber que iban agradecer a través de un regalo con algo significativo a una o varias personas algo

* * *

Poseidón: Hoy vamos a hacer una actividad especial

Semidioses, magos, pokemons, familia: De que trata

Z: Sabéis cuando se nos bendice y se nos da regalos como ofrenda

* * *

Grupo: Si

Hades: pues esta vez es diferente

Hecatte: esta vez ustedes eligen a alguien y le da un regalo pero que para ustedes tenga un significado

Ares: en esto voy a ser como las moiras no se puede hacer daño A ningún miembro de la familia ahora irse

Al escuchar la orden todos se fueron a preparar un regalo a la persona que fuera especial para dárselo.

* * *

J: A quién van hacer el regalo

TMW: YO Bruce

MMW: YO a mi hermano T

TDW: YO una Conner

DVF: YO una Danny

DF: YO A Sam,Tuker y Dani

DGW: YO a todos

J: YO a Alf,Albs y BOlT oigan alguien sabe dónde ha ido Demon

Reprimenda de Dick: Jay no insultes ONU Dami

* * *

Respuesta grupal: no lo hemos vuelto a ver pero imagino que formo algo en su cabeza

* * *

Narrador: mientras acaban las discusiones y se ponen a trabajar como todos los demás

Damián ya se fue a buscar algo especial para Dick para decirle lo especial que es para el y agradecerle por haber sido su pareja,amigo,compinche,maestro,luz,compañía,hermano y padre mas que sus otros padres Dick en su corazón siempre será eso

* * *

Entre tanto había un grupito que ya había acabado la tarea y ahora estaban de paseo cuando vieron a alguien que iba a salir del escudo y fueron a ver quien era y porque

* * *

O: Bueno que bien que los regalos ya están listos y dados a Quiron

L: Tienes razón

Tom: Menos mal

Will, Kirliam, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena

Coincidimos con eso parece que se hacia eterno

Albs: Oigan miren allí

O: Parece ser Tío Damián pero a donde va

Bolt: Creo que mejor lo averiguamos

Los demás: Si vamos.

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: Damián ha ido a muchas partes hasta que llego a Japón y ahí encontró lo que quería se trataba de un colgante gravado en materiales de diferentes partes del mundo solo si llevas el material y pagas bien te lo crean como quieras y el había elegido todo correcto

* * *

Joyero: Buenas Tardes Queria que le ayudara en algo

DW: De echo si me gustaría hacer un encargo especial

Joyero: Que clase de joya quiere que haga exactamente

DW: Es este el diseño que quiero tengo todos los materiales y el dinero para dártelo pero te lo doy después de que este mi encargo

Joyero: Bien de ser así yo puedo hacer la joya en el plazo de una a dos semanas

DW: De acuerdo aquí tienes el material y nos vemos en ese plazo

* * *

Al salir Damián se encuentra con sus sobrinos y empezaron a hacer preguntas

O: Porque viniste a Japón

DW: Porque en el viaje escuche de este joyero y lo vine a buscar para hacer mi pequeño regalo

Los Demás: A quien elegiste

DW: Un Dick

* * *

Después de un rato de charla decidieron alojarse en un hotel para la semana Damián pago una sola habitación para todos con piscina toda su familia le dio dinero para pagar todo

* * *

Ya había pasado las dos semanas y el regalo estaba listo pagado volvieron a casa pero cuando estaban por llegar a la playa de Poseidón los atacaron unos ladrones con sus pokemons pero antes de poder hacer algo apareció arceus el uso sentencia sobre los malos y les permitió llegar al campamento y empezar la

* * *

actividad en la cual todos la pasaron bien hasta que le tocó el turno a Damián y el no quería hablar con palabras asi que le dio el pequeño regalo a Dick y al verlo el no podía creer lo que le puso al regalo y lo abrazo y se lo dio a la diosa afrodita quien lo leyó en vos alta y todos lo vieron con ternura entendiendo porque era el permiso y todos terminaron de estar aún mas y mas unidos.

* * *

 **LA VERDAD DE LOS BAT DEL FUTURO NARRADO POR TERRY**

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

* * *

En esta historia pasara lo mismo de la anterior es decir que no saldrá las edades pero si saldrán los nombres de los personajes en esta historia también redactare en presente pero refiriéndome al pasado además que la historia sigue la misma temática y habrá alguien de ese tiempo que pondrá todo un poco patas arriba.

* * *

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth,

Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena.

* * *

Dick: Hoy era el día en de las historias y se hacía de una forma curiosa y es la siguiente La persona que haya

* * *

narrado la vez anterior tiene que acercarse a Quirón decirle un nombre y después aparece el nombre de la persona y el que le toca puede elegir realidad ficción o mixto, si la historia es larga y aburrida se para a la persona y no se

* * *

permite continuar en cambio si es larga pero emocionante entonces se permite continuar.

* * *

Matt: estaba ansioso porque no se a quien elegir para que cuente la historia entonces me levante y dije el nombre de mi hermano y el me miro mal pero el tenia historias buenas entonces Quirón le pregunto cual iba a contar y el eligió la verdad y dijo que lo diría todo sin ocultar nada.

* * *

Terry: Después de que vi que todos se acomodaron empecé la historia.

Historia de Terry :Yo nací en el futuro dentro de un Gottham tecnológico Viví con mis dos padres durante seis años

* * *

yo había sido enviado a Juliavar durante tres meses por un intento fallido de robo porque estuve en una banda durante ese tiempo aprendí a protegerme también a mantenerme en la conservación durante ese tiempo también me volví el protector de los que eran más débiles en uno de esos días mi madre me dijo que iría a vivir con papa y me dijo el motivo después de eso…

* * *

Cuando termine de contar me di cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazado por todos y me sentí mejor luego nos fuimos a descansar entonces todos vimos una estrella y pedimos un deseo común que era la felicidad de la familia.

* * *

Dana: Yo estoy aburrida desde que no está Terry el 1 bat ha muerto y todo está tranquilo mientras yo caminaba me

* * *

encontré con max quien parecía llevar algo raro en una caja entonces la pare y la hice hablar entonces me dijo que lo mejor era que la siguiera y así lo hice entonces me sorprendí de ver a un grupito raro y el mayor me dijo que iban a enviar un mensaje a un pequeño semidiós y al mismo tiempo enviarían al pequeño a un lugar donde no cogiera la enfermedad mortal y era cierto ella aun no la tenía pero max y los otros Exeptuacando al pequeño linterna y aquel pequeño los demás están en proceso de incubación asi que

* * *

Ellos le dijeron que ellos se irían por ese portal y llegaran a un lugar donde estarían a salvo y Damián nos dijo se agota el tiempo y vallan sin mirar atrás saltamos por el anillo linterna verde nos cubrió con su poder y el nos dijo que permaneciéramos juntos al menos hasta que lleguemos al objetivo.

* * *

Percy: Hoy estábamos en la playa esperando al otro hijo de los tres grandes que había elegido estar con Poseidón que estaba en un futuro como del que vinieron los otros 4 entonces vimos a los 3 seres el pequeño salto a los brazos de mi padre biológico

* * *

mientras que yo me quede viendo entonces les explicaron como fusionan las cosas aquí pero yo tuve un poco de grima asi que comunique a mis hermanos y ellos dijeron que nos esperarían en el escudo auque yo creo que el es hijo de Zeus y ella hija de Hades ya que Terry, Matt, Carry Y Helena son hijos del mar también.

* * *

Dick: Cuando llegaron al escudo vimos al cachorro pero también vimos al linterna del futuro y a la ex novia de Terry entonces vimos como el solo soltó un frio Dana y ella lo saludo calorosamente entonces vimos encima de la cabeza el símbolo de Hades y sobre el linterna el rayo de Zeus entonces vi que los campistas iban a ir a comer entonces los seguimos y Dana no sabía dónde iba ella pero entonces vio a una chica alta y a un chico mediano y luego a Damián quien le indico que se sentara

* * *

allí y ella lo hizo mientras vio al linterna sentarse con otro grupo mientras me vio que me senté con todos mis

* * *

hermanos de sangre y Terry en nuestra mesa Dani pidió un pulpo a la gallega y un

jugo, Dany costillas ensalada papas gaseosa, percy su hamburguesa de siempre, Matt Pasta Terry hoy pidió una sopa con leche y yo mi comida de siempre mientras hablamos vimos que Damián vino así como siempre pero vimos una cara enojada y el nos lo explico entonces le dije no fuera territorial y que le diera tiempo y si quería podía termine de comer y así lo hizo gracias hermano me dijo y comió con nosotros .

* * *

Terry: Después de comer me fui a meditar y al mismo tiempo entrenar en el arte de respirar a un claro cerca de un lago dentro del escudo que es donde siempre voy a pensar y entrenar cuando

* * *

llegue saque unas velas para ir apagándolas solo con los movimientos entonces cuando estuvo listo todo espere a la posición de la luna estuviera alta y entonces empecé con este entrenamiento el cual me permitió unirme a la naturaleza y olvidar lo que quería olvidar bueno eso fue antes de sentir que

* * *

algo no está bien así que me dirigí a un árbol y vi que era cronos el gran titán después de ver eso volé por el

* * *

bosque y llegue a tiempo solté el aviso y me creyeron Zeus dijo que venía solo pero él es fuerte entonces Hades dijo que iban a necesitar ayuda y

* * *

todos aceptamos la pelea contra él nos dijeron que hay que confundirlo y luego usamos la cabeza de medusa para luego romperlo.

* * *

RESUMEN DEL NARRADOR: La pelea fue aún más que las anteriores pero la cosa quedo en:

* * *

El gran titán destruido

Dana con un nuevo amor

Terry ,Damián, Helena ,Taliha, Albs fuera de vista

Las parejas en su mundo

* * *

Los tres grandes dioses regresando a sus reinos aunque el dios del mar con un recordatorio.

En fin todo esto termina en que quedan corazones heridos pero al mismo tiempo curando no tan rápido como se

quiere pero curando.

* * *

Terry: ya pasaron 2 años desde que mi vida se puso patas arriba Helena, Taliha ,Albs y yo nos fuimos lejos de los dioses, semidioses, magos y el resto de la familia pero no podía hacer nada mas

* * *

Ahora estoy por mi cuenta porque les dije que yo tardare mas en sanar y necesitaba esto ello me entendieron y me dijeron que querían que me quedara con un pokémon de cada uno y que me los quedara y que me cuidara después de eso yo tome mi propio camino.

* * *

Durante unos días era mas fáciles que otros soportar el dolor pero necesitaba algo que me mantuviera la mente despejada mientras pensaba en ello escuche un ruido de pelea me puse mi traje que venía en un reloj de pulsera y fui a ayudar me sorprendí de ver a una niña mestiza pero decidí que mejor era deshacerse de la plaga y después hablaría con ella.

* * *

Cuando acabamos pude ver que era un empático algo que ahora mismo yo necesitaba los dos hablamos el uno al otro y ella noto que lo que yo era asi que los dos hicimos un juramento de lealtad y ella seria mi hermana en ley y armas y para hacerlo mas fuerte fuimos a ahzra para hablar con el rey pero cuando llegamos vi que su padre y el mío cosa que me sorprendió nos dijeron que a partir de ahora éramos hermanos también me dijo que mis hermanos y hermanas me extrañaban pero que no me iban a molestar eso si que fuera a visitarles asentí y ella y yo nos fuimos ella le pusieron de nombre Dark fox debido a su poder pero yo le

* * *

puse un apodo (LUISA)que seria el nombre de su ids después de eso llegamos a una ciudad llamada jumped city en la cual encontramos una isla que no había ninguna construcción y en la cual podríamos crear un lugar para estar fuera de vista y vi que

* * *

lusa le gustaba la idea asi que esa noche nos alojamos en un hotel y en la mañana compramos todo el material y ella ya tenía pokémon y entre todos construimos la guarida que estaba casi lista para ponerle suministros para que fuera como su hogar entonces decidieron ir a dormir en el bosque de esa isla para continuar mañana.

* * *

Bruce: Había pasado ya 2 años y cinco meses desde que no veo a Terry los otros ya volvieron a casa pero sentí a Dick in completo y como no estarlo si falta uno en nuestro alrededor e decidido salir a tomar aire lejos del escudo cuando me dirijo a la puerta veo a Sirius o bien su alter ego Canuto quien me pregunta si me puede acompañar que esta arto de la tristeza. Yo asentí pues pienso que entre los dos es mas fácil protegernos avisamos a Sally que íbamos fuera del escudo y probablemente no volverían ella solo asintió y nos deseo suerte antes de salir

tuvimos una visión compartida del pasado y el futuro cuando acabo Sally lo entendio que iban a quedarse solos ella y Alfred y

bueno todos fuimos a la ciudad encontramos la isla en la cual estaban y le faltaban suministros y eso era tramite pero ello ya habían puesto eso en marcha ellos no tendrían que preocuparse por nada de eso también pusieron todo en marcha incluso les

llevaron comida de todo tipo en fin que no tendrían que preocuparse ellos eran familia como hermanos e hijos.

Luisa: Me acabo de levantar tomar un baño para despertar a Terry pero siento algo raro asi que le despierto y le digo lo que siento y el dice que vallan a explorar el nuevo bunker y yo asiento y cuando entramos vimos que se prendió la luz y eso nos abrumo ya que aún no habíamos ido a poner servicios entonces vimos a un grupo grande el cual también estaba el dios del mar y nos dijeron que esto era para nosotros nos explicaron todo y luego se fueron entonces sacamos a nuestros pokemons y fuimos

a las habitaciones y vimos que habían mas eso quiere decir que tenía para una 50 personas asi que fueron a las que serían nuestras habitaciones pero vimos que no era ninguna de esas entonces volvimos al ala principal para ver mas y encontramos un gimnasio con piscina, máquinas de ejercicio un sauna una lugar de meditación. Luego encontramos una sala de comunicación

que ya tenía todo en registro, también encontramos la biblioteca, en la siguiente puerta encontramos un taller mecánico y luego si nuestras habitaciones ahí habían cinco cuartos como los anteriores pero las ultimas puertas eran nuestras habitaciones todas con su baño además que nadie que no fuera de su grupo o fuera expulsado no tendría aceso a su guarida. Entramos en nuestras respetivas habitaciones y sacamos a los pokemons y nos estiramos en las camas cada quien en la suya.

Terry: ya han pasado seis meses y tengo un nuevo equipo el cual llame metas debido a que el equipo está for

* * *

mado por un velocista, un cambiante, 2 arqueros un linterna y es si mi compañero de la liga, un assaci, una quimera, un clon, un hombre lobo, un mago un, medio fantasma, un perro fantasma, un meta gato, un medio demonio, un hijo de los tres grandes dioses, un atlante, ocho pokemons legendarios, un talón y yo como líder y semidiós.

* * *

Hemos estado ayudando a otros héroes de la ciudad y ahora casi no había nada que hacer asi que les pregunte a mi equipo que estaba en la sala si querían ir a conocer a mi familia y ahí no habrá necesidad de mentir vi que ellos dudaban exceptuando un grupo reducido al final me dijeron que si pero cuando

* * *

partiríamos yo les dije que en dos horas ellos tomaron eso como señal para irse a hacer maletas y cuando estuvieron listos ya que en casa tenía cosas asi que como único equipaje tenia mis cosas de aseo y mis pokemons personales cuando estuvieron listos cerré la Guarida y fuimos al aeropuerto para comprar el viaje para ir directo a casa pero me encontré con que alguien nos hizo las reservas en primera

* * *

clase y con todo incluido para ir a casa al parecer iba a ser un viaje algo estresante si no dejan ir a los animales con nosotros pero cuando entramos al avión y di los numero de asiento y se fijó en mi grupo él nos dijo dónde nos tocaba y valla que ellos se sentían raros luisa pregunto si podía comprar un agua en el bar le dije que si y pensé que le iban a cobrar pero puse oído dijo que nosotros teníamos todo pago y podíamos consumir lo que quisiéramos incluido el alcohol pensé para mi entonces ella me pregunto si no era por otro motivo eso entonces le dije la verdad

* * *

a ella y lo entendió y dejo el tema zanjado y me concentre en otras cosas llevamos12 hora de vuelo y yo sé que aún faltan otra hora y media cuando dijeron que había que hacer una parada de repostar en el aeropuerto de Barcelona que los que tuvieran

* * *

turismo se quedarían en la salita normal mientras los que fueran de clase especial y ejecutiva irían a otra sala les puse las correas al meta gato al perro, fantasma, los pokemons y en realidad le puse corea a todos por seguridad incluso mi hermana estaba mas tranquila porque ella sabia que estas correas fueron diseñadas para parecer invisibles al ojo

* * *

humano también que les permite ir al baño y son indestructibles.

* * *

Asi que cuando aterrizamos nosotros bajamos con los que eran de servicio especial ya que ellos nos esperaban a nosotros y el otro a los niños de atrás esos coches nos llevaron a la sala vip y vimos a los otros chicos que también se quedaron ahí con

* * *

nosotros fuimos al baño de la sala los metas se entretuvieron con los niños hasta que nos tocó subir de nuevo el viaje estuvo tranquilo y cuando llegamos vimos a Alfred entonces le presente a mi grupo y le sorprendió que hubiera un assaci y un talón por no hablar de los otros asi que les dio la bienvenida y les pidió

* * *

que subieran al vehículo y bueno ese trozo de viaje hubieron algunas preguntas que el contesto al llegar fueron recibidos por muchos semidioses y magos bueno yo deje a una parte de mi grupo y yo con Luisa fuimos a ver directamente a ver a mi hermano y mi ex novia mi hermana en ley me sintió nervioso y deprimido asi que fui a ver

* * *

primero a Dick y Conner cuando llegue el me abrazo y yo le presente al que sería uno de sus nuevos hermanos entonces vi venir al resto y la presento a sus hermanos y hermanas entonces apareció Dana y ella saludo a su ex de nuevo con calor sin embargo yo solo contesto con un frio Dana y la empática veía que se iba armar una buena pelea asi que Matt decidió meterse y preguntar sobre cosas triviales cosa que funciono luego le dije que le

* * *

Mostraría a mi equipo cuando estuvieran el resto de mis hermanos entonces cuando estuvieron todos yo presente a mi

* * *

grupo y a mi gran familia en general fue bien exceptuando que no me gusta estar cerca de Dana en fin todo iba bien pero aparecieron las moiras quien dice que el minotauro va a hacer de

* * *

las suyas por una venganza de Minos y bueno eso significaba guerra entonces les explique lo que significaba y vi que todo ayudarían.

* * *

Narrador: para resumir como termino todo.

* * *

Vencieron al rey Minos

* * *

Mandaron al minotauro a su prisión

* * *

Los Dioses y semidioses hicieron una bonita fiesta para celebrar esa victoria

* * *

Terry se despide de los demás y vuelve a su base y pensar en su situación

* * *

Todos ellos deciden comer una pizza en el restaurante

* * *

Después de que el grupo se separa Dark Fox pregunta como van sus heridas y el contesta con la verdad y después

* * *

se van a dormir.

* * *

 **La creación y unión de la familia**

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

* * *

En esta historia pasara lo mismo de la anterior es decir que no saldrá las edades pero si saldrán los nombres de los personajes en esta historia también redactare en presente pero refiriéndome al pasado además que la historia

* * *

sigue la misma temática aquí añadiré aun bebe al que llamare Ramiro y Dario que es el hijo de Dana y Nico Hijo de Hades tiene como un don añadido el respirar en el agua como un hijo del dios del mar por un regalo de Terry.

* * *

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth,

Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena, Ramiro, Dana, Darío

* * *

Narrador: Hoy los tres grandes dioses del olimpo junto con Sus mujeres e hijos semidioses , magos y grupos más familiares fueron al lago a crear a un bebe con la sangre tanto mágica, como de pokemons mas el icor de dioses en la cual iba a ser inmortal pero sería comprensivo tendría un corazón noble y bondadoso tendría las capacidades de un halfa

* * *

En realidad sería un maestro en armas porque la sangre de Damián había información de eso y tendría muchas virtudes además de que él va ser el único entre dioses con una esencia pero era sutil y serviría para eso, esperaron a que el recipiente que iba a ser la forma esquelética fuera capaz de aguantar la combinación de las sangres de los presentes cuando el cuenco de plata irrompible y magia estuvo listo comenzaron con el ritual de formación.

* * *

Canuto y los magos excepto Harry: Toma pequeño que nuestra sangre sea parte de ti y te puedas proteger de la maldad.

* * *

Los hijos de bat exceptuando a Percy, Harry, Danny, Dani, Dick y Damián: ten de nuestra sangre que te de el

* * *

instinto de supervivencia

* * *

Todos los semidioses: Ten pequeño la sangre de tus hermanos de los cuales te damos nuestra lealtad y fortaleza

* * *

Sally y Alfred: Toma nuestra sangre que sea para ti la luz del conocimiento de la vulnerabilidad mas sin ser afectarte y al mismo tiempo se te faciliten las demás lenguas.

* * *

Los pokemons Lengua: toma pequeño que a través de nuestra sangre puedas conocer nuestra forma de ver el mundo y al mismo tiempo puedas cambiar a voluntad

* * *

Los tres Grandes: Vamos pequeño llego la hora de que nazcas a través de nuestra sangre mesclada con la de todos los presentes y que puedas usar todo los dones que posees

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: El tiempo paso y los tres dioses mas la familia estaban en el olimpo las cosas estuvieron tranquilas entre todos: Ares le dio el poder de resistencia, Afrodita le prometió que no jugaría con su corazón mas seria su guía ,Hermes le dio la capacidad de crear bromas sin ser detectado, Hecatte le dio un

* * *

par de regalos vivos tendría un padrino animago , un elfo domestico una varita de pluma de fénix cubierta con una escama

* * *

de alas de ángel con forma de rayo hecha con un manto de alga, cubierta de hueso mas resistente del inframundo cubierto con madera de roble, Apolo le dio la capacidad del arte, Arceus el

* * *

dios pokémon le regalo un hijo suyo llamado Eon que al igual que los mews el tenia todos los movimientos de los demás

* * *

Pokémons además de que puede mega evolucionar le pusieron el pokémon dentro de un collar que siempre llevaría al cuello ,la diosa de los animales le dio el don del habla y entender a los animales.

* * *

Después todos se fueron a descansar pero ese día el pequeño niño fue alejado de su familia y todos se pusieron tristes pero a pesar de eso no hubo peleas entre los grandes eso si todos lo buscaron pero nada asi que todos pidieron que cualquier criatura lo encuentre y lo proteja del peligro. Mientras eso pasa el niño

* * *

que ellos buscan se ha vuelto una leyenda conocido como el pequeño guerrero o fenómeno además de la pérdida de su guardián , el descubrimiento de sus habilidades el que vive en una casa solo y ya sabe de su pasado el pronto pasara por otras cosas peores que la muerte.

* * *

Ramiro: Me llamo Ramiro tengo 12 años y estoy en sexto año en Howarts ustedes preguntan porque voy en ese grado bueno entre con 10 años de edad y tenía dos amigos y mi padrino pues os digo que hace 3 años entramos en una época muy oscura porque aparecieron los magos oscuros llamados mortifagos para desgracia entramos en guerra en ese tiempo estaba en segundo y

* * *

para resumir me todo es que ya no tengo a mi padrino ni a uno de mis amigos además de que murió el director de nuestra escuela y al mismo tiempo guardián y figura paterna. En realidad los único amigos reales a sido mi lechuza Rafael, mi serpiente tricelafica osio,aurorius y deidad, mi varita y mi pokémon Adan.

* * *

Mis amigos que me quedan son los gemelos(Sailon y Soilan), Dina, francisco, scam y leo y una amiga que comparto con toya que era mi amigo Leo es de slifering mientas Dina es de reclaw y

* * *

es especial gracias a ellos aprendí sobre los dioses griegos incluso gracias a ellos también pude cumplir con la profecía y ya hay luz mas sin embargo me sentía vacio casi llega el verano lo cual significa que me voy a casa pero voy a estar solo de eso seguro mas no me importa además que según la ley yo no podría hacer magia pero debido

* * *

a que necesito protegerme, he sido un héroe y estoy en sexto se me ha otorgado el permiso de realizar la magia siempre y cuando no use los hechizos prohibidos les pregunte a mis amigos si quieren ir a mi casa y ellos aceptaron incluso Leo y bueno yo decidí ir al lago de la gente marina y me fije que el calamar gigante no jugo conmigo como suele hacerlo entonces

* * *

me fije en una sirena que parecía que quería que la siguiera eso me sorprendió porque había un chico que parecía de mi edad el cual se presentó como Dario y yo le dije mi nombre y parecía como inspeccionándome como si supiera algo porque me miraba con algo parecido a la añoranza, hablamos de varias cosas entonces el me pregunto si yo

* * *

sabia de dioses yo le dije que no se mucho pero algo entonces el me dijo que nos viéramos en verano en el tres escobas yo pregunte si puedo llevar a unos amigos el me dijo que si pero también que les avisara que iban a ser transportados a otro lugar después me dijo la hora y bueno yo también volvi fuera. Para descansar porque pronto iba a ser un

* * *

viaje un poco ruidoso por mis ex amigo y amiga y tenia aun cosas que pensar como la parte de como sabia de mis otras habilidades, como hablar con los animales o transformarme en pokémon o la de respirar bajo el agua por no decir que se mas idiomas y además que se usar todas las armas humanas , dibujar o conocer las bromas y saber contra restarlas. Además de mover las auras oscuras como lo hice en el tiempo oscuro solo para sobrevivir.

* * *

Entonces llegamos a la estación y vi como los gemelos,Dina,Scam,Francisco y Leo se apartaron de los otros y me esperaron para ir a mi casa pero vi a la madre de mis amigos quien solo saludo y me pregunto si estaba bien y lo de siempre

* * *

entonces vi que mi ex amigo se quejaba porque sus hermanos se quedarían mas ellos pusieron cara de poker y se vinieron hacia mi entonces vi que mi amiga al ver a mi grupito decidio que ella también vendría si bien es mi amiga y una hermana pero podría traicionarnos como cuando eligio ir en el bando de su ex amigo para supuestamente sobrevivir pero al ver que ella quería ver lo

* * *

que pasaba y es verano no me importaba tanto ya no tenia a ningún familiar humano mas entonces guio a sus amigos a la casa que se le fue dada junto a demás elemento al llegar se dio cuenta de lo ordenada que estaba y fueron a la cocina y había comida ahí pero eso no era todo sino que había una carta del motivo en fin decidimos comer un dejar las maletas ahí y comer y explicarles la situación completa cuando acabo todos quedaron en shock

* * *

pero luego les dijeron que ellos prometían no decírselo a nadie además de que ellos irían con el porque tenían ganas de conocer la verdad incluso la novia de su ex amigo tuvo ganas de ir Yo les dije que yo no quiero ninguna traición y haríamos un juramento de lealtad entonces saque un pergamino de lealtades que cree con ayuda de mi padrino la cual hicimos muchos de echo hicimos trillones de ellos y nos habíamos divertido haciéndolos entonces

* * *

decidí que haría una copia de este una vez escrito el trato.

* * *

Laia: Yo me sentí fuera de lugar en la estación como si fuera a pasar algo que cambie mi vida cuando llegamos tuve un presentimiento de algo me estuviera llevando hacia otro lugar como si quisiera que cortara con mi novio entonces decidí que iria porque el también es mi amigo y a lo mejor será mas divertido que estar encerrados en una

* * *

habitación y eso hice después de que llegamos vimos la comida y el nos contó todo me enfurecí un poco por no haberlo dicho antes pero después lo entendí y no dije nada entonces el nos dijo que no quería ninguna traición y que haríamos un juramento y que esperáramos ahí y asi lo hicimos mientras lo experabamos frente a nosotros apareció una sombra rara pero parecía que no nos iba a molestar sino que paso de largo a otro lugar yo espero

* * *

que Ramiro este bien.

Dina: Hoy hicimos el juramento de lealtad el cual nos hizo sentir un poco mas cansados pero al mismo tiempo nos creo un vinculo mental raro en el cual se nos mostro cosas y vi cosas que no hubiera ni previsto saber entonces escuchamos a Ramiro dándonos la explicación de lo que hizo cuando creo el trato además de la creación de una

* * *

copia y luego el como seria la visita y finalmente el uso de este vinculo después nos fuimos a descansar

* * *

Ya han pasado cinco días del verano y hasta ahora ha sido divertido porque hemos jugado con el pokémon de

* * *

Ramiro hemos jugado con algunos hechizos y no te lo pierdas hemos visto las cartas del idiota hermano de los gemelos un dia vimos a Laia estresada por la cantidad de cartitas que le mando y todos veíamos que no podía responderle entonces se me ocurrió una idea y los demás me apoyaron entonces Laia me pregunto si iba a ser una

* * *

broma yo le dije que no porque pronto llegaría el dia que iban a saber la verdad de su amigo pero el seria un invasor y además que era mejor que le dijera lo que

* * *

sentía y ella me dio la razón y pregunto como lo haríamos entonces le dije que me dejara todas las cartas entonces le pedi a leo el favor que me ayudara a pegarlas para ver cómo responderle y asi lo hicimos entonces vi como los

* * *

gemelos

* * *

hicieron muecas y la verdad era demasiado empalagoso asi que después de leerlo vi como nuestro anfitrión busco su libro de dibujo y vimos que lo pinto todo entonces nos dijo como podemos ayudar a que le diga como se siente sin ser insultante después de que se fueran las lechuzas nos reímos un poco de lo que llegaría mañana entre tanto nos fuimos a preparar porque nos reuniríamos con aquel ser pasado mañana vamos a reunirnos con

* * *

lo que pienso que son semidioses lo se porque un primo mío es uno pero a pesar de serlo se puede confundir con

* * *

un humano corriente pero no lo es el creo que es

* * *

hijo del infierno porque puede mover sombras.

* * *

Dario: Estoy cansado de la tristeza que he preguntado cual es la causa mi tío y padrino Terry me conto que hace unos pocos años entre todos crearon un niño que tenía un montón de dones

* * *

especiales ellos lo crearon con un olor sutil entonces lo entendí se

debía tratar de saber dónde esta le pusieron un olor para que fuera un guía por si lo perdía sin embargo no lo encontraron pero que no han perdido la esperanza ya que es inmortal la diosa de la magia nos dio un poco de

* * *

información de ese pequeño que

* * *

mataron al mago guardián pero que está a salvo por ahora y nos explicó todo entonces todos pensaron que era

* * *

hora de ir con ellos al menos durante el verano y vi que todos estaban de

* * *

acuerdo les pregunte a los tres grandes si podía ir a darle el mensaje y Dick se le ocurrió una idea y era muy buena se trata de que fuéramos Nico, Taliha, Annabet, los cinco hermanos y yo por parte de los dioses Apolo y Hecatte después nos encontraríamos con los demás en el campamento mestizo y de ahí vamos a olimpo para ver a los demás dioses para contestar las preguntas Todos asentimos y le pregunte a la misma diosa de allí

* * *

y me dijo que si y me dio una varita y una explicación de lo que debía saber de ese mundo me dio un lugar en el tres escobas y me fui a comenzar mi búsqueda de un karpa para que me dejara entrar en su reino ellos me dijeron que podía entrar y les

* * *

pregunte de un niño que era de mi edad y ellos me contaron de el que bajaba casi todas las noches y que era probable que bajara esa asi que pregunte si por esa noche para poder cumplir con mi tarea ellos me dijeron que si entonces pasee un rato y después fui

* * *

a descansar hasta que fuera la hora que me dijeron que bajaría entonces escuche a una sirena en peligro la ayude y nos volvimos amigos le pregunte si ella podía guiar al pequeño hacia mi para

* * *

hablar ella asintió y me pregunto si podía dejarle unas monedas griegas le dije que si y asi fue yo le di las monedas antes y fui a dormir sono mi alarma programada para ir al encuentro me sente

en la fuente de la plaza central entonces lo vi esa presencia era como la de sus padres también pude ver a tío Dick

* * *

y los demás pero lo mas visible eran los dioses entonces se puso en guardia

* * *

entonces me pregunto el como podía respirar bajo el agua y le dije que yo no le puedo contestar en ese momento

* * *

le di el mensaje después de eso me pregunto si podía llevar amigos entonces yo recordé lo que me dijeron que si el me pregunta yo

* * *

le diga que si entonces le di mi respuesta entonces le dije el mensaje y me fui y el también para el tres escobas mi amiga me llevo hasta donde encontré con el karpa . mientras iba de camino me encontré con un chico alrededor de mi edad eso me dio mala

* * *

astilla y fui a ver porque esta aquí ese niño entonces llegue a mi habitación y vi a mewtwo allí en mi cama entonces lo movi y el despertó entonces me pregunto como fue y le conté todo incluso

* * *

que he visto que tiene un glamour y el me dio la información que me interesaba le dije que me hiciera el favor de prevenirles que ante de hablara conmigo se ocuparan de el y mewtwo se fue de inmediato a cumplir el vuelve sobre las dos de la mañana me dijo como iban a hacerlo y yo pensé que seria divertido y el coincidió fuimos a comer y luego a dormir.

* * *

Laia: Ese idiota me ha escrito que estaba alojado en tres escobas durante cinco días y quería verme para que tuviéramos un polvo y hablar a mi no me importaría perder la virginidad ni eso pero el

* * *

esta cambiando mucho es muy oscuro asi que les pregunte si me acompañan ellos dijeron que si y fuimos al encuentro con el entonces le dije que no quería seguir con el entonces el se puso violento pero sus gemelos me

* * *

protegieron si embargo vi que ellos salieron volando pensé que iba a ser mi fin pero no fue asi vi un

* * *

entei gigante frente a mi y el le lanzo el hechizo asecino pero veo una muralla de cristal los gemelos vieron que el estaba hiriendo a su amigo se pusieron al frente de nosotras cuando pensé que iba a pasar la barrera había aparecido un pokemon que no había visto

* * *

u oído antes lanzo rayo rojizo que lo mato luego se acercó al Entei y le curo le dijo que era hora de ver su transformación de nuevo y que no se preocupara que nadie mas que Dario y nosotros lo vimos entonces vimos a un grupo de once personas doce si cuentas el de la habitación y dos pokemons entonces le explicaron que la madre de ellos ya sabían de la muerte de el asi

* * *

que nada entonces cambiamos de tema y ellos y nosotros nos presentamos y nos dijeron que si estábamos listos ellos nosotros dijimos que si les preguntábamos a donde íbamos y ellos nos

* * *

dijeron que al campamento mestizo eso nos sorprendio porque era un lugar para los hijos de semidioses entonces yo vi hacia fuera del vehiculo y solo se veía la ciudades y arboles entonces me quede dormida al rato

* * *

Dario: Yo estuve hablando con los gemelos sobre como podría crear un broma nueva obviamente que Hermes podría darme ideas pero pueden llegar a ser un poco ugh entonces vi a la que era la novia de ese idiota y podía ver

* * *

a una mujer bonita la cosa era que me estaba imprimando de la pequeña le pregunte en que grado iba ella ellos me dijeron que ella estaba en quinto y el sexto entonces vi que era joven pero yo esperaría para hacerla mia entonces

* * *

le pregunte de sus padres y ellos me contaron que ella les borro la mente entonces lo entendí ella se vale por su cuenta por el hechizo desmemorizante lanzado a sus padres entonces podría hacerla mia que era lo que quería pero iria suave para ganarla cortejarla en secreto se que es vil pero la quiero hacer mia entonces vi que

* * *

estaba temblando me quite mi chaqueta se la puse encima para que se caliente un poco pensé que me iban a

* * *

morder pero no todos estaban en su mundo por una hora mas cuando llegamos todos vieron al pequeño dios entonces comenzó todo el calvario pero antes hecatte le quitaron el glamour entonces llego la hora

* * *

del abrazo pudimos ver unas lagrimas las cuales fueron limpiadas por la abuela Sally Y el se sentía en casa entonces ellos dijeron

* * *

que les daría un tour y los demás experarian fuera ellos fueron y yo fui a hablar con la diosa del amor y ella me dijo lo que ella

* * *

sentía y también que ella sentía mi lealtad y que quería estar con migo pero que dudaba ella me dijo que iba a ayudar a que ella se declare pero que valla cortejando.

* * *

Narrador: Voy a terminar de resumir ya que podría alargarme mucho la historia termina de esta forma:

* * *

Laia y Dario se casan

* * *

Los gemelos se quedan con el dios de las bromas

* * *

Dina y Leo se unen al grupo de los meta deTerry

* * *

Ramiro se queda en el campamento mestizo junto con los semidioses

* * *

Scam y Francisco se van con los hermanos de Ramiro

* * *

Los tres grandes están felices de poder unir de nuevo a la gran familia.

* * *

La aventura de Ramiro

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

* * *

En esta historia nombrare a los personajes mas todo será contado por Ramiro al igual que en la historia anterior redactare en presente pero refiriéndome al pasado y os digo por anticipado que voy a hacer una tercera recopilación y que no voy a crear capítulos.

* * *

Ahora sin nada más que decir que Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth, Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena, Ramiro, Dana, Darío.

* * *

Ramiro: Ya a pasado cinco años de la muerte de mi padrino, del director de la escuela y de la época oscura también ha pasado un año desde la muerte de toya y el rencuentro de mi verdadera familia os contare que paso después de que me separe e mis amigos que se fueron para el resto del verano a hacer sus cosas yo me quede en el campamento mestizo para aprender a

* * *

controlar mi naturaleza de dios también me divertí mucho cuando la boda de Darío y Laia me entere que Dina y Leo les esta hiendo bien con los meta y que ahora sabían mas trucos de combate y que regresarían pronto para celebrar el nuevo año y estar conmigo el día de recibir la carta del siguiente curso y

* * *

comprar los materiales que necesitaríamos para las clases y que los gemelos tenían nuevas bromas para hacer yo sabía que yo me salvaría ya que el mismo dios fue el que me dio el don para las bromas.

* * *

Suspiro…

* * *

En fin mejor continuo estamos finalizando el año viejo y mañana estaríamos iniciando el nuevo año y todos estábamos jugando y celebrando hasta la hora de las campanadas después de terminar y hacer el desorden ayudamos a limpiar y después vi que Dario iba a ir dormir en el sofá y Laia en la cama asi que le pregunte por la mera curiosidad el por qué y ella me contesto que fue un acuerdo del compromiso entonces lo entendí y deje el tema en paz Y me fui a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente me desperté y me fui a bañarme , vestirme, ponerme la pokebola de mi Eón , coger a mi serpiente tricefalica la cual se enrosco mi cintura, mi varita y mi lechuza después baje a la sala a leer entonces me encontré con Leo, Dina y los gemelos

* * *

cosa que se me hizo raro porque habían ido a ver a sus familias Leo lo entiendo era porque su madre le amenazo dándole la llave y Dina porque iba recoger sus cosas y por lo visto se trajo a su hermano y creo que hasta las dos maletas en fin ellos era por eso

* * *

pero los gemelos no lo entiendo y antes que pudiera preguntar vi a la pareja de semidiós y maga vestidos seguido por Scam, Francisco(quienes dijeron que llamaron a sus familias cosa que es cierto) mi pokemon y al que le acaricie la cabeza y al ver al grupo veían que iba ase una larga conversación así que les indique la sala y todos estuvieron de acuerdo entonces cuando nos

* * *

acomodamos yo hice la pregunta de millón la cual contesto primero Dina contándonos que

ellos a partir de ahora estaban emancipados debido a que ayer ella fue a juicio y ella gano gracias a Bruce y las pruebas de heridas físicas de los dos en realidad además de que su

* * *

madre le había dejado dos bóvedas de oro la cual viene bien para los útiles de su hermano y

ella yo le dije que había escuchado eso mientras dormía entonces lo recordó que estamos vinculados por el juramento además le dije que ellos pueden quedarse con nosotros y ella

* * *

asintió porque era lo contaron que no tuvieron una buena visita porque sus hermanos mayores estuvieron en casa con sus mujeres haciendo mamadas y más cosas luego les visito

* * *

el ministro que les envía lo que el director les dejo pero nosotros dijimos que nosotros abriríamos lo que nos dejó con ellos y bueno eso es lo que dijeron el último en contestar fue Leo que a el le fue bien que cuando llego vio a su madre y le dijo que ahora eligió su

* * *

camino pero que el seria alguien de quien estaría orgulloso y que ella le dijo que si era lo que quería ella le apoyaría pero que quería un favor y era que fuera feliz y que la visitara

* * *

cuando pudiera y si a ella le pasaba algo que el tendría su casa el dinero y que estaba orgullosa porque no iba a ser esclavo de nadie y lo que ella no sabe es que esta en lo cierto

* * *

después de eso fue al callejón Diagon para ir al banco y luego compre un helado, una nueva escoba y un dragón pequeño el que llamo osai cuando acabaron decidimos ver lo que el

* * *

director entonces lo pusimos encima de la mesa para poder leer esto sin interrupciones le

* * *

pedimos a Dario que se fuera a dar un paseo el lo entendió y le un beso a Laia y salió y cogí

* * *

la hoja que dice para mis alumnos más confiables y mi nuevo legado. Aquí os cuento y preparo para el nuevo año

* * *

pero al mismo tiempo para la vida. Después de leer eso me

* * *

estremecí y no fui el único los demás también entonces le di la historia a Sergio y

* * *

esperamos a que acabara de leer y continúe leyendo entonces ahora que ya sabéis parte de mi historia aquí comienza mi repartición pero os advierto que empezare con el pequeño hice una pausa para asimilar esto último y entonces Sergio pregunto por qué estaba en el

* * *

testamento de alguien que el no conoció y todos nos preguntamos lo mismo así que le dije que si esta tiene que ser por algo bueno y a veces hay misterios que no tienen respuesta y si la tiene algunas veces es mejor no saberlo el entendió y entonces me hizo el gesto de que continuará y los demás querían que lo hiciera así que cumplí a su petición.

* * *

Y el testamento decía para Sergio sé que te preguntaras porque te puse en mi testamento pues te lo explicare de forma simple es porque aunque tú no me conozcas yo a ti si es porque yo era tu padrino y era el guardián de un grupo de personas que son especiales para

* * *

mi que eran mi familia, yo sé que tú eres un pequeño que vivirá una vida llena de aventuras y por eso te dejo mi varita mágica y no te preocupes nadie te la podrá robar una vez la

* * *

recibas se quedara contigo pero aun asi tienes que conseguir una propia también después de leer aquello le di la varita y continúe con Dina quien me dijo que fuera directo entonces le

* * *

dije lo que le deje que era una caja de cosas mágicas los gemelos se rieron y ella busco algo dentro del regalo que le dieron mientras que yo leo y me sorprendí cuando leí de la caja al igual

* * *

que la varita tampoco se la pueden robar entonces vi a los gemelos entonces intervine y dije que quería terminar todos concordaron Leo recibió un des iluminador, los gemelos recibieron material del deporte mágico Laia recibió un libro de historias y dentro tenía un mensaje para ella Francisco recibió un

* * *

huevo de fénix , Scam recibió un pensadero eso es útil para liberar la mente pero si se piensa bien puede servir como portal y finalmente me

* * *

fije que en lo que quedaba más a mí me parecían útiles pero no en este momento leí el

* * *

mensaje y vi que nadie podría robarnos los objetos que nos han entregado después de eso les pregunte si no les importaba que yo fuera el que guardarse el testamento de nuestro

* * *

director y ellos dijeron que no les importaba ya que era lo único que les quedaba de el una

* * *

vez fue una figura paterna un gran hombre que los supo guiar y en eso les di la razón

* * *

porque el me ayudo cuando me sentía pedido en el dolor de la perdida de padrino y también

* * *

para salir adelante con mis poderes después todos nos dimos cuenta que nos quedamos en

* * *

nuestros recuerdos entonces me fui aguardar el testamento junto con el de mi padrino y

* * *

volví con los demás y hablamos con todos los demás hasta vimos la hora y no lo podíamos creer era la hora de almorzar y vimos que todos nos saltamos una comida y vimos a Alfred

* * *

Y mi abuela Sally nos llamaron a comer después salimos a entrenar un poco y después volvimos a cenar e irnos a la camas estuvimos en eso durante un tiempo hasta que llego el

* * *

día de las carta de Hogwarts en la cual venia lo del tema de los perfectos que tenían que

* * *

guiar a los de primero hasta las respetivas salas entre otras cosas también si hay cambios en

las materias entonces hacemos lo de siempre esperar la lechuza entonces llegaron las cartas entonces dejaron

* * *

entrar a las lechuzas y vieron que se ubicaron frente a cada chico y todos

* * *

cogieron la carta en la cual habían muchos cambios primero miraron la de primer año y vieron que les pedían lo de

* * *

siempre pero no les pidieron libros luego miraron las de sexto pero vieron que ese grupo iba directo a séptimo pero no tenía sentido entonces abrí mi carta

* * *

y ahí estaba la explicación de cómo era que lo harían ese año que solamente les pedía el material a los de primero

* * *

porque ellos tenían que aprender a hacer pociones pero no les

* * *

ponían libros porque se le asigna un tutor entre los alumnos también iban a tener un año diferente mientras solucionan lo de la época libre pero eso no significa que no seguirán habiendo reglas de siempre es todo por ahora firma la directora.

* * *

Entonces cuando vamos a ir por los útiles pregunto Sergio nosotros le dijimos que mañana porque nos toca hacer maleta y yo tengo que ir a buscar a la diosa de la misma Sergio pregunto por qué y yo le conteste que era porque yo necesito el glamour y el lo entendió

* * *

entonces me fui al encuentro de ella y vi que me esperaba me dijo que ella había visto todas las escuelas y todas habían hecho lo mismo y que esta vez iban a estar los alumnos me dijo que tuviera cuidado y me puso de nuevo el mismo glamour y me explico que me devolvía

* * *

el mio porque era parte mía y me dijo que lo tendría de regreso dentro de 24 horas ósea mañana después me despedí y fui a casa a hacer el baúl pero me de camino me encontré con una bandada de skarboris atacando a un pokemon de color negro con rojo al verlo asi me dolía porque era un bebe entonces le dije a Adan que atacara con un lanzallamas bajo

* * *

nivel cuando se fueron vi que era un zorua y tenía razón era un bebe decidí que me lo quedaría le pedi el favor a adan que lo curara u que después invocara a Arcreus porque quería el permiso para volverlo inmortal tras hacerlo el me dijo que desde

* * *

bebe ya tenia el permiso y me dijo que lo mejor era que guardara a Adan y el me llevaría a casa para yo hacer el

* * *

baúl al llegar vieron que tenía al bebe zorua en mis brazos más dijeron que se alegran que este ahí y que fuera a hacer mi baúl mientras le daban de comer al pequeño pokemon yo asentí agradecí al dios pokemon y me fui a hacer el baúl mientras Alfred y

* * *

Abuela Sally iban a hacer eso para mi hacer el baúl era llevarme casi todo y ellos lo sabían asi que lo que hice fue minimizar los regalos excepto los que me dejo el director y ponerlos

* * *

dentro de una caja que va al fondo del baúl lo siguiente que pongo son los papeles importantes que van dentro del libro que hagrid me dio que además es intocable para los

* * *

demás lo siguiente que puse fueron las cosas de bromas que me dio el mismísimo dios de estas también una imagen echa por los mismísimos tres dioses era especial porque me

* * *

permite ir donde quiera y volver a donde debía estar después guarde a mi leal escoba ,un botiquín que me habían dejado en la cama y toda mi ropa exceptuando la de mañana y el

* * *

pijama cuando acabe me cambie al pijama puse mi ropa dentro de una bolsa aparte dentro de mi baúl desenrosque a mi tricelafica serpiente de mi cintura saque Adan de su pokebola ,

* * *

también a Rafael fuera de su jaula le conté que tendríamos un nuevo integrante en el grupo y no quería que le hiciera daño entonces vi que solo asintió le acaricie sus plumas he hice un canguro para poner los objetos que me regalaron también a mi amiga rupestre ,mi varita, los elemento de herencia de mi padrino y de mi adorado director y

* * *

luego baje a buscar algo

de picar recoger a zorua e ir a la cama entonces vi al grupo de semidioses y mi hermano que también fue creado

* * *

por los tres dioses pero de forma diferente y preguntaron de donde vino ese bebe de zorua entonces yo les conte la historia y me creyeron entonces y lo dejaron en paz.

* * *

Alfred me dijo que me hizo un mercado para que yo me lo llevara y fije que me compro una mini nevera pero me dijo que esta era especial debido a que podía llevarla dentro de mi

* * *

baúl y funcionaba con luz pero también con magia ademas de que se recarga periódicamente me dijo que nadie la podía robar porque tenia mucha protección y que la colocara dentro de mi baúl ahora y le hice caso asi acabo mi

* * *

noche a zorua le puse de nombre Lepanto y después de eso me fui a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levante y vi a todos mis amigos animales que estaban esperando a que me levante para

* * *

cogerlos y vi que estaban ansiosos vi que era las cinco y cuarto de la

* * *

mañana y la verdad es que ya no tengo sueño asi que me baño me visto cojo a todos mis amigos y les doy de

* * *

comer y espero a que acaben de comer para luego guardarlos e ira desayunar para ir a la casa grande donde cogeríamos el taxi que nos llevaría al callejón

* * *

Diagon para ir al banco y luego comprar los materiales. Mis amigos acabaron de comer y los guarde a cada uno donde pensé hacerlo y cuando acabe fui abajo a leer hasta que los otros estuvieran listos para comer e irnos.

* * *

Desde aquí os resumiré todo lo demás de mi historia

* * *

Después de comprar todo el material descansamos en tres escobas porque al siguiente día nos iríamos a la escuela porque queríamos ver

* * *

La celebración de los de primero y bueno empezar fue bien porque el hermano de Dina quedo en Griflindor y ella me había pedido que si le tocaba en esa casa fuera su padrino yo dije que si.

* * *

Se nos dijo lo de siempre dijeron los padrinos de un niño de primero tenia que estar al ajo y después nos dijeron que era hora

de ir a las salas comunes desde luego el perfecto guía a los de primero que no están con padrinos vi que mi

* * *

pequeño tenia duda y le negué y el lo pillo

* * *

al vuelo luego que se fueron le dije que viniera conmigo a

* * *

despedirse de su hermana y fuéramos ellos estaban esperando excepto Leo pero no me importaba el era un

* * *

Slifering y se

* * *

comporta como tal pero era para protegernos de sus ex compinches porque si averiguan

* * *

que soy un dios liada parda asi que no el dia siguiente los de primero iban a aprender a volar eso era divertido y al mismo tiempo era importante saber hacerlo ese dia los de séptimo nos preparamos para hacer el extasis en octubre para luego tenerlo libre el resto de tiempo bueno no tan libre pero habrían distintas actividades.

* * *

En fin yo había acabado ya todos lo ejercicios de la prueba y pregunte si podía salir el profesor asintió y fui a fuera entonces vi que los de primero no habían conseguido pasar de esa parte entonces la maestra les dijo que tomaran un descanso y luego continuarían mi pequeño ahijado me pregunto porque no podía hacer lo que hizo la maestra entonces yo le

* * *

explique el truquito para hacerlo le pedi que pusiera la escoba y hiciera los pasos despues vi que los reagruparon e hicieron el ejercicio otra vez esta vez todos lo consiguieron en fin yo fui donde Hagrid a esperar a mi ahijado y amigos y bueno hicimos todo y nos fuimos a la

* * *

cama esta vez los meses pasaron volando y ya teníamos a nuestros invitados yo me hice amigo de los que son más confidentes y les hice firmar mi hoja de lealtad la cual aparecería

* * *

en la copia de seguridad luego les contamos y ellos hicieron lo mismo la verdad era que se volvieron muy protectores conmigo por el secreto todo fue bien hasta que se tuvieron que ir

* * *

pero a mi no me importaba porque tenía el vínculo y fue todo bien bueno casi porque acabo de recibir una visión por dioses esto no me gusta porque era buscar algo casi imposible era

* * *

el regalo de cumpleaños para mi Padre Damian se me ocurio ir por un arma y bueno les dije a mis amigos y a lan directora y ella me dejo irme Viaje buscando todos los materiales y cuando los

* * *

encontré se los di aun forjador quien me hizo la espada con funda y me hizo el favor de envolverlo luego regrese con moretones pero tuve el regalo listo asi que mi lo que hice fue

* * *

enviar una carta con el regalo en Adan y luego baje al lago para salir de mi adrenalina pues me entere de que mi ahijado supero a todos en las materias y bueno fuimos a hosmededa y allí me

* * *

encontré con mis dos amigos entonces me Fije que Leo señalaba a fuera fuimos y vimos mutantes los cuales vencimos en fin en la

* * *

escuela me pasaron todas mis locuras luego me fui a donde los dioses para descansar pero no iba solo sino mi grupo y estamos viendo hacia el futuro el cual seria evitando peleas seguro mis Cinco hermanos me van a molestar en fin no me importa porque son mi gran familia y cada vez somos mucho mas unidos.

* * *

El viaje dimensional y el nuevo poder de Dick

* * *

En esta historia no habrán guerras sino que va ser un viaje interdimensional lo realizara la mente de Dick pero el volverá.

* * *

En comparación a las otras historias aquí n o sale los nombres o las edades también he de añadir que esta historia tendrá mucho diálogo y como en otras historias escribiré en presente haciendo referencia al pasado. he de pedir disculpas por la falta de algunos nombres y el largo de miss historias ahora sin más que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

Zeus: Hoy estaba sentado en mi trono haciendo una reflexión sobre todo lo que vivido la forma en que tratado a mis hermanos hijos y sobrinos bueno en eso estaba hasta que vinieron corriendo Albs,Matt,Dani y Damián eso era raro que vinieran un hijo de Hades con 3 hijos de Poseidón bien no tanto porque el creció con algunos de ellos entonces les di la orden que pararan su discusión y me contaran que paso.

* * *

Damián: Después de contarle al principal de los tres grandes nos siguió y vio lo que pasaba solo se rio ya que eso el ya lo había visto en algún lugar aparte tt maldito el nos dice que el volverá a su cuerpo siempre y cuando no hubiera guerras.

* * *

Bruce :Han pasado 3 días que la mente de mi muchacho no esta y no se que hacer yo no soy el único Sally ,Conner ,el dios del mar ,el dios del infra , los otros dioses excepto Zeus , Sus hermanos ,sobrinos e hijo (si Damián)

* * *

Dick: He estado viajando por un tiempo entre las dimisiones y he aprendido mucho ahora estoy en la última Dimisión y aquí el tiempo esta fluyendo demasiado lento o bueno no realmente lo que pasa es que estoy con

* * *

Cuervo , Star , Vlat, y Clot porque fueron ellos

* * *

quienes me guiaron por todas las dimensiones entonces vi que ellos tres me explicaron que lo hicieron porque querían darme un poder que sabían que me seria útil después de eso sentí el poder ellos comenzaron a desaparecer clot me dijo que ahora ellos desaparecerían por siempre pero antes ellos serian los de avisar a la familia y a partir de ahora era el guardian del tiempo y el gobernante de los fantasmas y que fuera feliz me dijo que me daría 1 hora para despedirme de mis dos amigas porque cuando acabara volvería con mi familia, después de eso termino de desvanecerse

* * *

Entonces me acerque y las abrace cuervo cogio las manos de los dos y me dijo de esa forma todo yo llore y les dije que las quería y las iba extrañar ellas me dijeron lo mismo y se fueron y yo con ellas de regreso a casa cuando llegue vi los ojos de

* * *

Arcenal,Flecha , Redhood ellos eran por Star y Cuervo y los ojos de Danny,el Lobo fantasma y Dani Por Clot y Vlat entonces yo quería decir lo sentía pero sentí un abrazo de todos en silencio ellos me lo dijeron todo y por el bien de todos lo deje pasar y recordé mis deberes con todos pero eso podría esperar y fui a ver a mi familia y cumplir con esa promesa por ellos.

* * *

El último deseo de Clot ,Vlat,Cuervo(Raven) Y estrella(Star fire) ,la misión entre mundos y la misión y el recuerdo de Ala nocturna(Nightwing)

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

* * *

Esta historia tiene como base principal la historia del viaje dimensional de Dick que os recomiendo que lean además de que como la vez anterior no colocare las edades de los personajes ni los nombres seguiré escribiendo como hasta ahora es decir que habrá participación de los personajes además de que será más conversación, el título es así de largo por los sucesos que ocurrirán de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Se que me repito demasiado con esta frase pero espero que les guste.

* * *

Clot: He estado meditando y tratando de pensar que hare con mi poder del tiempo y al mismo tiempo ocuparme del mundo fantasma se que podría obligar al Halfa Danny Jackson Phanton pero él no es el elegido para esto y Vlat no es una opción segura asi que tendré que ir por el verdadero elegido es decir Richard John Perseo Jackson Greyson

Wayne así que lo

* * *

prepare todo a los fantasmas no les gusto la idea pero se tuvieron que morder la lengua porque eran espectros menores después de dar el aviso iba a volver a continuar mi idea cuando fui de tenido por los gran consejeros quienes al principio pensé que me detendrían

* * *

pero en vez de eso me guiaron adentro y me pidieron que le diera al elegido real mi báculo que tendrá el poder de los tres entonces me explicaron que ellos ya no tienen más objetivo y desvanecerían por siempre eso me asusto pero ellos me dijeron que eso es normal y que ya lo había visto y era cierto pero también que habían seres que no podían después de que

* * *

acabaron de decirme todo se fueron para no volver más sin embargo me prepare internamente porque a mi me pasaría ya que yo no soy parte de la excepción vi al palacio por última vez y fui a mirar cuales son las excepciones después y me fui donde Vlat ya que el no alcanza las expectativas de supervivencia de nadie ni siquiera mis maestros

* * *

Entonces cai en cuenta de algo yo tuve a mis maestros para guiarme pero Dick a pesar de que tenga a su hermano no es suficiente y por mucho que pueda memorizar el necesita un maestro absoluto con mas conocimiento y que este dentro de las castas altas mas eso es imposible de encontrar asi que tendrá que aprender por su cuenta y lo

* * *

siento por el.

Vlat: Estaba en mi mansión preparando mi poder el cual iba a entregar al elegido ya que había preparado mi mensaje a los 4 hijos del mar y a todos los dioses y magos pero me falta uno y es el elegido a el le daré el poder de conocimiento sobre los tipos de fantasmas dejando también algunas ideas de uso de este poder pero teniendo cuidado para no desparecer ahora no y me preparo para dejar atrás mi ex vida y desaparecer por siempre entonces sentí mi portal asi que vi a cloct.

* * *

CT: Ha pasado un tiempo Vlat

VL: Si tienes razón entonces como es el plan?

CT: Vamos a buscar a dos amigas de el y después iremos a el y le separaremos el cuerpo y la mente nosotros le entrenamos y luego lo llevamos al punto de donde le decimos adiós.

VL: No crees que le va ser duro la despedida además de que va a necesitar un maestro?

CT: Lo se pero no queda de otra en fin ¿nos vamos?

VL: SI

* * *

Cuervo: Star y yo ya habíamos planeado y preparado todo ninguna de las dos queríamos mas sabíamos que teníamos que hacerlo se que el viaje era nuestra última misión de vida mas esta vez estaba asustada pero era todo o nada ahora estamos esperando a Vlat y Clot mientras ella me hizo una petición y era que los cogiera a los dos de las manos y permitiera la comunicación telepática la verdad me gusto esa idea y solo asentí y me agradeció

* * *

y continuamos nuestra espera que esta vez ya habían llegado.

R.c: Veo que ya llegaron

Star: Que os paso

* * *

Vl: Lo siento nos retrasamos porque necesitaba guardar mis posesiones

CT: Ya que estamos listos es hora de la operación entrenamiento y despedida de Ala Nocturna.

R.C: Como lo hacemos.

* * *

Narrador: Después de que Cloct les explicara todo comenzaron a unir los poderes que irían en la barra de cloct para evitar desaparecer y fueron físicamente a través de las dimensiones para comenzar la tarea encontraron a Dick y lo pasearon por todas las dimensiones.

* * *

Dick: Me siento raro como si yo solo fuera un vapor en comparación a Estrella y Cuervo pero comparado con el maestro del tiempo o el Halfa me siento el mas fuerte ellos me dijeron todo desde comienzo a fin y después me entrenaron para vete saber que pero algo me dice que hay algo que no esta del todo bien pero me exigen que me concentre hasta que acabe el entrenamiento y en esas estuve todo ese tiempo. Y hasta ahora ha ido bien asi que

* * *

pienso que pronto sabré la verdad de este entrenamiento.

Conversación del cuarteto

CT: Ha sido un viaje largo pero creo que está listo

VL: Yo no lo creo pero supongo que sabrá salir adelante

C.R: Tú no sabes nada de el así que no lo juzgues

Star: No deberíais gritar alto NIGHTWING duerme

CT : Es cierto y no nos queda tiempo asi que se lo diremos mañana pero hoy es mejor que adelantemos Avisar a todos los otros.

Respuesta Grupal : Si vamos a hacerlo

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: Los cuatro dijeron sus recomendaciones y adioses de por vida luego volvieron para pasar los últimos días en una última dimensión pero antes de eso le dejaron un mensaje para que los encontrara.

* * *

DICK: He estado viajando por un tiempo entre las dimisiones y he aprendido mucho ahora estoy en la última Dimisión y aquí el tiempo está fluyendo demasiado lento o bueno no realmente lo que pasa es que estoy con Cuervo , Star , Vlat, y Cloct porque fueron ellos quienes me guiaron por todas las dimensiones entonces vi que ellos tres me explicaron que lo hicieron porque querían darme un poder que sabían que me sería útil después de eso

* * *

sentí el poder ellos comenzaron a desaparecer Cloct me dijo que ahora ellos desaparecerían por siempre pero antes ellos serían los de avisar a la familia y a partir de ahora era el guardián del tiempo y el gobernante de los fantasmas y que fuera feliz me dijo que me daría 1 hora para despedirme de mis dos amigas porque cuando

* * *

acabara volvería con mi familia, después de eso termino de desvanecerse.

* * *

CUERVO: Yo no lo podía creer después de que terminamos de explicarle la verdad Vlat y Cloct comenzaron a difuminarse entonces me fije en estar y vi que ella también pero menos entonces escuchamos el motivo y él se fue. Entonces él nos abrazó y yo les cogí las manos (por petición de Star) y en ese instante sentí el pasado pasar frente a mi también se lo hice sentir a Star y ella agradeció y el nos dijo que nos extrañaría y nosotras le respondimos nosotras igual y me sentí desaparecer.

* * *

Dick: Entonces me acerque y las abrace cuervo cogió las manos de los dos y me dijo de esa forma todo yo llore y les dije que las quería y las iba extrañar ellas me dijeron lo mismo y se fueron y yo con ellas de regreso a casa. Cuando llegue vi los ojos de Arsenal, Flecha , Red Hood ellos eran por Star y Cuervo y los ojos de Danny, el Lobo fantasma y Dani Por Cloct y Vlat entonces yo quería decir lo sentía pero sentí un abrazo de todos en silencio ellos me lo dijeron todo y por el bien de todos lo deje pasar y recordé mis deberes con todos pero eso podría esperar y fui a ver a mi

* * *

familia y cumplir con esa promesa por ellos.

Al día siguiente noto que he cambiado pero al mismo tiempo me siento igual así que decido averiguar que es antes de que me pase algo raro pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento siento a Danny sobre mi pero también veo a lobo y Dani detrás (intentando mentalmente decirle a su hermano que era Dick y no un villano obviamente fallando y lobo igual aunque en ese momento parece lo contrario) veo que mi hermano se prepara para lastimarme con su

* * *

grito fantasma cuando aparece el cazador de fantasmas y se interpone como si fuera mi guardián y se fue cuando no me volvió a atacar eso lo sorprendió porque normalmente intenta matarle y esta vez me protegió eso me dio shock inicial pero se me paso y me puse a pensar rápido y así que recordé lo que me explicaron sobre el poder que me dieron así que me relaje y eso hizo que mi cuerpo hiciera el cambio volviendo a ser el hermano vinculador vi que

* * *

ella le riño porque casi por poco me lastima y creaba una buena pelea entonces ella le pregunto si estaba bien y el asintió y decidió que bajaría comer pero antes me dijo perdona hermano no

* * *

No quería ocasionar este caos y lo sentía por eso

Yo le dije que sentía la confusión ocasionada . Después de eso bajaron a desayunar y luego se cambiaron para

* * *

hacer otras cosas.

* * *

Narrador: Aquí os numerare todo lo que realizaron

* * *

Los 8 hermanos(Ramiro,Damian,Danny,Dani,Harry,Percy,Dick,Collin) más sus familias se fueron a la zona Fantasma y gobiernan junto a su hermano

* * *

Terry y su grupo se van a explorar nuevos horizontes

* * *

Los dioses pusieron guardianes para la familia

* * *

Todos sabían que pasara la familia permanecerá unida.

* * *

El maestro, el mensajero, los recuerdos, la visión y la unión de los reinos

* * *

Los personajes no son míos sino del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon, Harry Potter, Marvel , Nikelawdian ...

* * *

Esta historia tiene como base principal la historia del viaje dimensional de Dick que os recomiendo que lean además

* * *

de que como la vez anterior no colocare las edades de los personajes ni los nombres seguiré escribiendo como hasta ahora es decir que habrá participación de los personajes además de que será más conversación, el título es así de largo por los sucesos que ocurrirán de ahora en adelante además que en esta historia colocare un fragmento

* * *

de la anterior para tener como guía el como voy a seguir la historia .

* * *

Se que me repito demasiado con esta frase pero espero que les guste.

* * *

Fragmento de la historia anterior

* * *

DICK: He estado viajando por un tiempo entre las dimisiones y he aprendido mucho ahora estoy en la última Dimisión y aquí el tiempo está fluyendo demasiado lento o bueno no realmente lo que pasa es que estoy con

* * *

Cuervo , Star , Vlat, y Cloct porque fueron ellos quienes me guiaron por todas las dimensiones entonces vi que ellos tres me explicaron que lo hicieron porque querían darme un poder que sabían que me sería útil después de eso sentí el poder ellos comenzaron a desaparecer Cloct me dijo que ahora ellos desaparecerían por siempre pero

* * *

antes ellos serían los de avisar a la familia y a partir de ahora era el guardián del tiempo y el gobernante de los fantasmas y que fuera feliz me dijo que me daría 1 hora para despedirme de mis dos amigas porque cuando acabara volvería con mi familia, después de eso termino de desvanecerse.

* * *

CUERVO: Yo no lo podía creer después de que terminamos de explicarle la verdad Vlat y Cloct comenzaron a difuminarse entonces me fije en estar y vi que ella también pero menos entonces escuchamos el motivo y él se fue. Entonces él nos abrazó y yo le cogí las manos y en ese instante sentí el pasado pasar frente a mi también se lo hice sentir a Star y ella agradeció y el nos dijo que nos extrañaría y nosotras le respondimos nosotras igual y me sentí desaparecer.

* * *

Dick: Entonces me acerque y las abrace cuervo cogió las manos de los dos y me dijo de esa forma todo yo llore y les dije que las quería y las iba extrañar ellas me dijeron lo mismo y se fueron y yo con ellas de regreso a casa. Cuando llegue vi los ojos de Arsenal, Flecha , Red Hood ellos eran por Star y Cuervo y los ojos de Danny, el Lobo fantasma y Dani Por Cloct y Vlat entonces yo quería decir lo sentía pero sentí un abrazo de todos en silencio ellos me lo dijeron todo y por el bien de todos lo deje pasar y recordé mis deberes con todos pero eso podría esperar y fui a ver a mi

* * *

familia y cumplir con esa promesa por ellos.

Al día siguiente noto que he cambiado pero al mismo tiempo me siento igual así que decido averiguar que es antes de que me pase algo raro pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento siento a Danny sobre mi pero también veo a lobo y Dani detrás veo que mi hermano se prepara para lastimarme con su grito fantasma cuando aparece el cazador de fantasmas y se interpone como si fuera mi guardián y se fue cuando no me volvió a atacar eso lo

* * *

sorprendió así que recordé lo que me explicaron así que me relaje y eso hizo que mi cuerpo hiciera el cambio volviendo a ser el hermano vinculador vi que ella le casi lastima a Dick y creaba una buena pelea entonces ella le pregunto si estaba bien y el asintió y decidió que bajaría comer pero antes perdona hermano no dijo el este caos

* * *

era por eso y lo sentía el. Después de eso bajaron a desayunar y luego se cambiaron para hacer otras cosas.

* * *

Narrador: Aquí os numerare todo lo que realizaron

Los

* * *

8 hermanos(Ramiro,Damian,Danny,Dani,Harry,Percy,Dick,Collin) más sus familias se fueron a la zona Fantasma y gobiernan junto a su hermano

* * *

Terry y su grupo se van a explorar nuevos horizontes

Los dioses pusieron guardianes para la familia

Todos sabían que pasara la familia permanecerá unida.

* * *

Percy : Hoy hemos estado dando un paseo por el mundo fantasma que ha estado cambiando gracias a las influencias de mis hermanos halfas mas sin embargo algo a cambiado en Dick es como si no pudiera mostrar sus emociones sin que le pase algo es como si necesitara algún maestro para sus poderes vete a saber el porqué.

* * *

Ra's Algu: Ustedes preguntaran como es que estoy vivo aun cuando mi cuerpo esta destrozado pues se debe a que yo he revivido a través del descubrimiento de mi nieto pero hasta yo se que no lo tendré fácil ya que volveré a desaparecer de por vida asi que necesitare entrenar a alguien para que cree una unión sagrada entre todos los reinos y ya tengo a alguien en mente para el trabajo solo hay que entrenarlo darle mi poder terminar de entrenar y listo para usar.

* * *

Dick: Ya ha pasado 2 años en el mundo griego, mágico y humano pero en la zona fantasma a pasado uno ya casi puedo usar mis poderes correctamente sin embargo aun hay una parte de mi que me falta y es la de mis emociones

* * *

mientras iba caminando por la plaza entre los espectros en mi forma halfa me encontré con alguien indeseado.

Dick: Que es lo que quiere señor Gul

* * *

Ra: Primero que nada un poco mas de respeto, segundo supongo que sabes sobre el desvanecimiento temporal y el permanente.

* * *

Dick: Si pero que tiene que ver eso con el ahora?

* * *

Ra: Resulta que tiene mucho que ver pero que no te puedo explicar ahora

* * *

Dick: Cuál es tu juego Ra

* * *

Ra: Solamente que seas mi pupilo temporal y no decirle a nadie yo se que te falta disciplina en tus poderes

* * *

Dick: Y si me niego?

* * *

Ra: me temo que no podrás porque soy la única cosa que tienes como mentor guía de poderes emocionales quieras o no yo soy el que se puede mover por la alta sociedad y soy lo más confiable que hayas conocido aparte de tu mentor mi hija y mi nieto.

* * *

Pensamientos de Dick: Que hago porque es cierto lo que el me dice en cuanto a moverse en la sociedad y lo de la confianza pero lo de las emociones lo dudo aunque si es cierto lo otro que me ha dicho significa que el también desaparecerá por siempre y quedare en las mismas sé que me arrepentiré de esto pero él es mi opción más segura.

* * *

Respuesta de Dick: Bien tienes razón en algunos puntos, pero al ser algo que necesito Acepto pero con varias condiciones

* * *

Quiero que al menos mis cuatro hermanos de sangre como únicos testigos te vean

Que Cas ,Jasón , Terry y Matt estén a mi lado

Que le digas a tu nieto todo el motivo de esto y que no es mi culpa

No meter a ninguno de mii familia excepto los nombrados

que me Diga Dick

* * *

Ra: Echo Pero yo elijo el lugar de entrenamiento y me tendrás que obedecer sin rechistar en cuanto a no involucrar a tu familia creo que señor detective y mi nieto no va facilitar nada por lo demás no habrá problemas algo mas a tu lista?

* * *

Dick: por ese lado no pero por otro está el echo de matar y yo no quiero hacerlo además de que Green Arrow me dijo lo que le hiciste o la forma de entrenamiento de Dami,Cass,Jay,Bruce y su hija cual es o será la diferencia?

* * *

Ra: Supongo que primero añadiré a uno mas a tu lista de nombres y luego el motivo de eso pero como dije eso será mas tarde ahora lo mejor que te prepares con las cosas que voy a decirte (el báculo, La varita mágica, el collar que me dio star la ropa de slade la capa que revén me dejo ,el escudo de mi hermano y la espada favorita de su nieto) y luego ire a cumplir contigo y la primera parte pero te digo que el entrenamiento que vas a tener si va ser diferente al de ellos. Hasta luego Dick.

* * *

Dick: Hasta luego Señor Gul

* * *

Dick: Conseguí todo lo que Ra me pidió aunque sigo dudando sobre lo que me pidió algo curioso

* * *

Mis hermanos de sangre mas los cuatro nombrados me vieron desconfiados les dije muy poca información pero me

* * *

creyeron los demás se habían ido lejos eso nos dejaba este grupo

entonces vi que Casandra temblaba y eso ocurría cuando Ra estaba cerca asi que fue a abrir y vi como los demás se pusieron en guardia yo les pedí que no atacaran que había una explicación del motivo que el estuviera aquí ellos dudaron pero lo dejaron ser después de que se acomodaron el les pidió que escucharan todo ellos aceptaron y se pusieron lo mas cómodo posible y asi fue como el comenzó la explicación de todo sin embargo Jay desconfía de eso ya que el fue entrenado por ese mismo ser después de que mis hermanos juraron los que íbamos con Ra nos guio durante un largo rato a un lugar que según Jay era

* * *

diferente a la oscuridad y lujos que el vio entonces Ra nos dijo que este era el mundo de inicio y final entonces yo lo entendí de inmediato ya que a mi se me hizo familiar este lugar

* * *

era porque yo vine aquí guiado por Cloct, Vlat, Star y Revén entonces el vio que yo reconocí el lugar y les explique a los cuatro que yo conocía este lugar porque fue donde se despidió de los cuatro.

* * *

Ra: Así es como funciona el asunto elegí este lugar porque en comparación a esa vez yo te traigo en físico porque aparte de darte mi poder y conocimiento te voy a entrenar en las emociones pero antes necesito que me dejes el báculo que perteneció a cloct antes de que el me pregunte es porque me da un poco mas de tiempo.

Jason: No lo puedo creer el hijo de oro aprendiendo sobre el oscuro negocio del pozo y lo peor fue que el no rechistaba pero no fue hasta la noche que me entere de la verdad el quería que yo fuera encargado del pozo y

* * *

guardián de mi hermano después de eso Ra le dio

el poder y vi que al mismo tiempo aparecieron todos los miembros de la familia les dijo el motivo de todo le regreso a demon su espada y dijo otra frase rara en árabe odio cuando lo

* * *

hace y después lo vemos desaparecer pero escucho a Dick decir algo en Rumano que para desgracia tampoco

* * *

entiendo y luego fuimos transportados a olimpo vete a saber para que.

Narrador: aquí en lugar de hacer numeración voy a contar lo que paso

* * *

Ellos fueron transportados a olimpo y Dick ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer les pidió a los halfas y el lobo fantasma mas la ayuda de los guardianes del pozo mas los dioses el favor de hacer una unión de todos los reinos desde luego Dick era el que gobernaba dos pero los

* * *

otros eran un problema que al final aceptaron y lo hicieron por su familia de esa forma esperaban que fuera a bien y asi fue porque los magos, dioses y fantasmas ahora convivían mas y si en una misión se debilitaban siempre habría ayuda de las fosas lazaro en fin esta unión fue una buena idea porque unio mucho mas a la familia.

* * *

El gobierno de todos los reinos

* * *

Los personajes no son míos pero la historia si como recomendación antes de leer este cuento leer la otra historia espero que les guste.

* * *

Fragmento de la historia anterior

* * *

Ra: Así es como funciona el asunto elegí este lugar porque en comparación a esa vez yo te traigo en físico porque aparte de darte mi poder y conocimiento te voy a entrenar en las emociones pero antes necesito que me dejes el báculo que perteneció a cloct antes de que el me pregunte es porque me da un poco mas de tiempo.

* * *

Jason: No lo puedo creer el hijo de oro aprendiendo sobre el oscuro negocio del pozo y lo peor fue que el no rechistaba pero no fue hasta la noche que me entere de la verdad el quería que yo fuera encargado del pozo y guardián de mi hermano después de eso Ra le dio el poder y vi que al mismo tiempo aparecieron todos los miembros de la familia les dijo el

* * *

motivo de todo le regreso a demon su espada y dijo otra frase rara en árabe odio cuando lo hace y después lo vemos desaparecer pero escucho a Dick decir algo en Rumano que para desgracia tampoco entiendo y luego fuimos

* * *

transportados a olimpo vete a saber para que.

* * *

Narrador: aquí en lugar de hacer numeración voy a contar lo que paso

* * *

Ellos fueron transportados a olimpo y Dick ya sabía lo que tenia que hacer les pidió a los halfas y el lobo fantasma mas la ayuda de los guardianes del pozo mas los dioses el favor de hacer una unión de todos los reinos desde luego Dick era el que gobernaba dos pero los otros eran un problema que al final aceptaron y lo hicieron por su

* * *

familia de esa forma

* * *

esperaban que fuera a bien y asi fue porque los magos, dioses y fantasmas ahora convivían mas y si en una misión se debilitaban siempre habría ayuda de las fosas lazaro en fin esta unión fue una buena idea porque unió mucho mas a la familia.

* * *

Dick: Ya ha pasado 5 años desde que tengo los poderes de mis maestros y amigos dos desde que tengo el de mi tercer tutor y un año desde la unión de los reinos y todo hasta ahora ha ido bien de vez en cuando voy a casa a

* * *

visitar a mi familia debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo mas sin embargo no es tan pesado además que no ha habido guerras mis hermanos y hermana viven con conner y conmigo ahora todo esta en relativa tranquilidad y mi

* * *

familia se a vinculado con mucha fuerza de momento no ha habido guerras y espero de corazón que no hayan.

* * *

Zeus: A que se debe esta visita

* * *

Moiras: hemos visto que no habrá guerras pero si un nuevo príncipe de la unión de reinos que nacerá del hijo del

* * *

cuarteto de Poseidón y el clon de héroe será igual de querido que su progenitor

* * *

Pero también será el mas cuidado ya que será el único en nacer en un tiempo frio pero siempre habrá paz y el

* * *

padre no camibiara mucho y ganara nuevos poderes.

* * *

Y antes que lo pregunte solo hay una advertencia deben de proteger a los dos de todo peligro.

* * *

Poseidón: estaba con mis hijos y familia hablando hasta que vi que conner se acerco a Dick los demás estamos

* * *

preocupados vimos como Nat y el resto de las niñas s acercaron a mi hijo vinculador Damián les siguió por instinto y

* * *

cariño los demás por respeto no fuimos mas eso me puso de nervios mi cachoro Matt quien por la última pelea se

* * *

volvió un zorua y a ninguno nos molesto y siguio tratando mas o meno igual que siempre y el estaba tranquilo fue a ver si podía ayudar ya había pasado un rato y yo tenia días libres gracias a la union de los reinos entonces vi que Matt fue corriendo a la farmacia mientras

* * *

que Damian había cogido unos trapos y agua eso si que fue raro pero lo mas raro fue ver a Dani buscar un balde vi que se fueron a la habitación hasta la llegada de Matt entonces el llego con

* * *

algo que parecía ser una prueba de embarazo eso si atrajo mi atención pero por el cariño que le tengo no voy a preguntar y dejare que todo lleve su flujo.

* * *

Dick: estaba en el baño de mi habitación acostado en el piso cosa que no me molestaba porque tenía parte de talón sumado al halfa trigoniano y podía transformarme en pokemon pero esto no

* * *

era normal vi que las chicas sospechaban algo y fue cuando por fin me pude levantar y ver a Matt con ellas y conner entonces vi una prueba de embarazo entonces recordé que las chicas dicen que no es doloroso y es algo fiable eso

* * *

me extraño porque habían ido a pedir eso entonces lo entendí

* * *

Ellas me iban a hacer la prueba para salir de dudas eso me dio miedo y además con el único que he estado ha sido

* * *

con conner entones entraron todas incluso estaban

* * *

Terry,Matt,Danny,Percy,Harry,Ramiro,Dami,Jay yTim estsas listo hermano pregunto Tim yo asentí y vi que era rápido

* * *

ellas les pidieron a ellos que llamaran a Leslie y avisaran a la familia pero le dijeron a kon que nos cuidara yo hace un rato quería un hijo pero lo había descartado

* * *

Pensando que lo único mas cercano a eso era Dami pero me alegro que tendre uno propio vi que Dami se había quedado por mi y vi que conner le acerco si bien Dami era una persona difícil de vivir pero cuando descubre su confianza en ti se deja tratar y kon también es difícil de tratar a veces pero pasa similar a Dami para mi que no van a actuar mal sino como una familia.

* * *

Conner: Ya han pasado los 9 meses de gestación del bebe y el ahora hacia frio pero estábamos junto con toda la familia esperando al nuevo integrante ansiosos los hermanos y yo parecíamos leones los padres y tios igual hasta que salio la doctora Leslie y al vernos dijo que estaban bien y

* * *

avisaron que irían por grupos bueno exeptuando a los hermanos Dami y yo que iríamos antes ellos me habían dicho que sus parejas saben que son leales a ellas y los dejan ser además que eran familia y era cierto los 4 hermanos

* * *

de sangre mas los 8 hermanos mas el herma/hijo y fred que

* * *

iríamos antes y estarían conmigo nosotros entramos y lo que vimos era increíble Damian se acerco mas pero Dick sabia como acomodarlo para que viera mejor después de todo el lucho contra el dios del infra por el además de enfrentar a Bruce porque el y Dami no estaban bien además de que el le necesitaba debido a que el le crio y el

* * *

bebe le puso los ojos era como el de todos los hijos

del mar con matices azules oscuros después de darles un rato nos acercamos y vimos mas rasgos yo creo que el será flexible y fuerte como los dos.

* * *

Es muy bonito dijo Fred yo creo que será como nosotros dijo danny yo creo que deberías decirnos como se llama dijo Tim y vi que Dick le dijo a Damian y el parecía de acuerdo pero que mejor le pusiera un apodo para reducirlo

* * *

entonces dick dijo que se llamaba (Jhon Alejandro Thomas Perseo Greyson wanyer Luthort Ken) coincido con

* * *

Damian ponle un apodo dijo Jackson después de eso

* * *

Entraron todos los demás pasamos un rato agradable hasta que nos quedamos los cuatro que somos siempre vi que Damián se durmió despues de lavarse los dientes yo me dormi en la silla.

* * *

Epílogo

* * *

Dick: ya a pasado cinco años del nacimiento y el ha sido un pequeño mimado por todos incluso los fantasmas cuando pasea ahora le hemos enseñado de toda su herencia y el ahora me acompaña y Ha hecho La convivencia

* * *

un poco mas fácil para todos y une aun mas a toda la familia.

* * *

La historia de un Guerrero

En esta historia no pondré los anuncios de siempre porque lo pondré en la quinta recolección la base es la misma temática será contado en primera persona aquí pondré unos fragmentos de otras historias para que se vea la relación de cada suceso sin nada mas que añadir espero que esto les guste.

* * *

Percy, Anabell, Taliha, Nico, Golfri, Harry, Draco, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Nivel, Luna, Ginny, Danny, Jazz, Daniela, Sam, Tuker, Dick, Jackson, Tim, Steph, Cass, Dame, Babs, Helena, Terry, Matt, Carly, Conner, Colin, Bastion, Seth, Orion, Lulu, Will, Kirlian, Tom, Gabriel, Alex, Felipe, Mauro, Samuel, Bolt, Hernando, Miguel, Albus, Eliot, Pol, Sara, Camila, Elena, Ramiro, Dana, Darío, Jhon, Mónica, León, personajes Daniela + Nuevos.

* * *

Fragmentos de las historia

encontraron a Dick y lo pasearon por todas las dimensiones.

Dick: Me siento raro como si yo solo fuera un vapor en comparación a Estrella y Cuervo pero comparado con el maestro del tiempo o el Halfa me siento el mas fuerte ellos me dijeron todo desde comienzo a fin y después me entrenaron para vete saber que pero algo me dice que hay algo que no esta del todo bien pero me exigen que me concentre hasta que acabe el entrenamiento y en esas estuve todo ese tiempo. Y hasta ahora ha ido bien asi que pienso que pronto sabré la verdad de este entrenamiento.

* * *

Conversación del cuarteto

CT: Ha sido un viaje largo pero creo que está listo

VL: Yo no lo creo pero supongo que sabrá salir adelante

C.R: Tú no sabes nada de el así que no lo juzgues

Star: No deberíais gritar alto NIGHTWING duerme

CT : Es cierto y no nos queda tiempo asi que se lo diremos mañana pero hoy es mejor que adelantemos Avisar a todos los otros.

Respuesta Grupal : Si vamos a hacerlo

* * *

Narrador de nuevo: Los cuatro dijeron sus recomendaciones y adioses de por vida luego volvieron para pasar los últimos días en una última dimensión pero antes de eso le dejaron un mensaje para que los encontrara.

* * *

DICK: He estado viajando por un tiempo entre las dimisiones y he aprendido mucho ahora estoy en la última Dimisión y aquí el tiempo está fluyendo demasiado lento o bueno no realmente lo que pasa es que estoy con Cuervo , Star , Vlat, y Cloct porque fueron ellos quienes me guiaron por todas las dimensiones entonces vi que ellos tres me explicaron que lo hicieron porque querían darme un poder que sabían que me sería útil después de eso sentí el poder ellos comenzaron a desaparecer Cloct me dijo que ahora ellos desaparecerían por siempre pero antes ellos serían los de avisar a la familia y a partir de ahora era el guardián del tiempo y el gobernante de los fantasmas y que fuera feliz me dijo que me daría 1 hora para despedirme de mis dos amigas porque cuando acabara volvería con mi familia, después de eso termino de desvanecerse.

* * *

CUERVO: Yo no lo podía creer después de que terminamos de explicarle la verdad Vlat y Cloct comenzaron a difuminarse entonces me fije en estar y vi que ella también pero menos entonces escuchamos el motivo y él se fue. Entonces él nos abrazó y yo le cogí las manos y en ese instante sentí el pasado pasar frente a mi también se lo hice sentir a Star y ella agradeció y el nos dijo que nos extrañaría y nosotras le respondimos nosotras igual y me sentí desaparecer.

Dick: Entonces me acerque y las abrace cuervo cogió las manos de los dos y me dijo de esa forma todo yo llore y les dije que las quería y las iba extrañar ellas me dijeron lo mismo y se fueron y yo con ellas de regreso a casa. Cuando llegue vi los ojos de Arsenal, Flecha , Red Hood ellos eran por Star y Cuervo y los ojos de Danny, el Lobo fantasma y Dani Por Cloct y Vlat entonces yo quería decir lo sentía pero sentí un abrazo de todos en silencio ellos me lo dijeron todo y por el bien de todos lo deje pasar y recordé mis deberes con todos pero eso podría esperar y fui a ver a mi familia y cumplir con esa promesa por ellos.

* * *

Al día siguiente noto que he cambiado pero al mismo tiempo me siento igual así que decido averiguar que es antes de que me pase algo raro pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento siento a Danny sobre mi pero también veo a lobo y Dani detrás veo que mi hermano se prepara para lastimarme con su grito fantasma cuando aparece el cazador de fantasmas y se interpone como si fuera mi guardián y se fue cuando no me volvió a atacar eso lo sorprendió así que recordé lo que me explicaron así que me relaje y eso hizo que mi cuerpo hiciera el cambio volviendo a ser el hermano vinculador vi que ella le casi lastima a Dick y creaba una buena pelea entonces ella le pregunto si estaba bien y el asintió y decidió que bajaría comer pero antes perdona hermano no dijo el este caos era por eso y lo sentía el. Después de eso bajaron a desayunar yluego se cambiaron para hacer otras cosas.

* * *

Narrador: Aquí os numerare todo lo que realizaron

Los 8 hermanos(Ramiro,Damian,Danny,Dani,Harry,Percy,Dick,Collin) más sus familias se fueron a la zona Fantasma y gobiernan junto a su hermano

Terry y su grupo se van a explorar nuevos horizontes

Los dioses pusieron guardianes para la familia

Todos sabían que pasara la familia permanecerá unida.

* * *

Ra: Echo Pero yo elijo el lugar de entrenamiento y me tendrás que obedecer sin rechistar en cuanto a no involucrar a tu familia creo que señor detective y mi nieto no va facilitar nada por lo demás no habrá problemas algo mas a tu lista?

Dick: por ese lado no pero por otro está el echo de matar y yo no quiero hacerlo además de que Green Arrow me dijo lo que le hiciste o la forma de entrenamiento de Dami,Cass,Jay,Bruce y su hija cual es o será la diferencia?

Ra: Supongo que primero añadiré a uno mas a tu lista de nombres y luego el motivo de eso pero como dije eso será mas tarde ahora lo mejor que te prepares con las cosas que voy a decirte (el báculo, La varita mágica, el collar que me dio star la ropa de slade la capa que revén me dejo ,el escudo de mi hermano y la espada favorita de su nieto) y luego ire a cumplir contigo y la primera parte pero te digo que el entrenamiento que vas a tener si va ser diferente al de ellos. Hasta luego Dick.

* * *

Dick: Hasta luego Señor Gul

Dick: Conseguí todo lo que Ra me pidió aunque sigo dudando sobre lo que me pidió algo curioso Mis hermanos de sangre mas los cuatro nombrados me vieron desconfiados les dije muy poca información pero me creyeron los demás se habían ido lejos eso nos dejaba este grupo entonces vi que Casandra temblaba y eso ocurría cuando Ra estaba cerca asi que fue a abrir y vi como los demás se pusieron en guarda asi que el comenzó la explicación de todo sin embargo Jay desconfía de eso ya que el fue entrenado después de que mis hermanos juraron los que íbamos con Ra nos guio durante un largo rato a un lugar que según Jay era diferente a la oscuridad y lujos que el vio entonces Ra nos dijo que este era el mundo de inicio y final entonces yo lo entendí de inmediato ya que a mi se me hizo familiar este lugar era porque yo vine aquí guiado por Cloct, Vlat, Star y Revén entonces el vio que yo reconocí el lugar y les explique a los cuatro que yo conocía este lugar porque fue donde se despidió de los cuatro.

* * *

Ra: Así es como funciona el asunto elegí este lugar porque comparación a esa vez yo te traigo en físico porque aparte de darte mi poder y conocimiento te voy a entrenar en las emociones pero antes necesito que me dejes el báculo que perteneció a cloct antes de que el me pregunte es porque me da un poco mas de tiempo.

* * *

Jason: No lo puedo creer el hijo de oro aprendiendo sobre el oscuro negocio del pozo y lo peor fue que el no rechistaba pero no fue hasta la noche que me entere de la verdad el quería que yo fuera encargado del pozo y guardián de mi hermano después de eso Ra le dio el poder y vi que al mismo tiempo aparecieron todos los miembros de la familia les dijo el motivo de todo le regreso a demon su espada y dijo otra frase rara en árabe odio cuando lo hace y después lo vemos desaparecer pero escucho a Dick decir algo en Rumano que para desgracia tampoco entiendo y luego fuimos transportados a olimpo vete a saber para que.

* * *

Narrador: aquí en lugar de hacer numeración voy a contar lo que paso

* * *

Ellos fueron transportados a olimpo y Dick ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer les pidió a los halfas y el lobo fantasma mas la ayuda de los guardianes del pozo mas los dioses el favor de hacer una unión de todos los reinos desde luego Dick era el que gobernaba dos pero los otros eran un problema que al final aceptaron y lo hicieron por su familia de esa forma esperaban que fuera a bien y asi fue porque los magos, dioses y fantasmas ahora convivían mas y si en una misión se debilitaban siempre habría ayuda de las fosas lazaro en fin esta unión fue una buena idea porque unio mucho mas a la familia.

* * *

entre eso el expectropatronus que todos lo hicieron bien aunque se cansaron yo sabia que los dos ya venían con una base pero les faltaba el patronus, pociones y vuelo porque en casa ya sabían hacer los demás hechizos también transportarse pero sabían las reglas en fin cuando acabamos nos despedimos y fuimos a los dormitorios .Al día siguiente en la hora del desayuno vi que mi hermana y Lion estaban con otros niños haciendo amistades hasta que llegaron las lechuzas ellos dos vieron maravillados el

* * *

correo yo vi que había llegado la prensa de varios mundos para mi asi que lo recogi vi que mis encargos se sorprendieron por tener paquetes para ellos yo les dije que eso se vuelve rutina

entonces preguntaron si podría dejarles el periódico les di uno a cada entonces me fije en la masacre de mortifagos

* * *

incluso vi el ex amo descuartizado yo me acuerdo cuando me deshice de los horrocruse y fue hace 3 años entonces

* * *

pensé estamos a salvo por ahora entonces vi una carta que decía:

* * *

Hola hijo supongo que estas leyendo la noticia pues de digo que lo que dice es cierto antes que preguntes sobre el padre y el hermano de tu amigo ellos ya estaban muertos antes de esta masacre quiero que sepas que ya avise para que tu grupo vaya a estar con su familia pero mejor que le dejes por un rato cuida a tus encargos y nos vemos en Diciembre antes de que preguntes nos ocupamos de eso te queremos hijo.

* * *

Fima: Papa ,Papi y Hermano mayor

* * *

Después de leer eso le escribi un mensaje general a mi grupo exceptuando a los hermanos de slifering que nos reuniéramos en la noche para salir y todos los otros me contestaron que si.

* * *

Luego le comunique a ellos que irían adelante que ellos saldrían detrás ellos me contestaron que vale y gracias.

Después de que llegaron los de las otras escuelas vi que mi amigo tenia dos hermanos y les di a firmar ellos dudaron pero al ver a su hermano asentir firmaron luego hablaron mentalmente mi hermana les contesto y ellos se animaron a hablar con ellos, nosotros los dejamos y nos pusimos al dia Entonces me pregunto si podia ir no porque le gustara sino por sebas entonces le dije que me siguiera y fuimos a hablar con la directora y vi que ella tenia esa mirada de decirme que ya tenia el permiso junto a mi grupo y que fuera a hacer mi baúl de viaje y lo dejara fuera ella se acercó y me dijo que no va haber guerra pero que lo mejor era

* * *

que fuera donde el ministerio para obtener los permisos de magia para mi y mi grupo yo lo entendí y le dije que partiríamos después de cenar ella asintió le escribi a mis amigos y a pesar de la tristesa el me pregunto si podríamos ir juntos

* * *

Yo le respondi que si pero que hiciera su baúl y el escrbio ok.

* * *

Entonces yo fui a mi habitación e hice mi baúl le pedi al elfo domestico que por favor me tragera comida para llevar y

* * *

unas galletas para picar mas tarde y asi lo hizo esperamos a la hora de cenar para ir a nuestras mesas incluso los invitados tenían una sin embargo recibieron un mensaje de la directora diciendo que ella escribió al resto de mi grupo que fuéramos a su oficina que nos estaba esperando ya había puesto mi baúl en la puerta de flish mi hermana no lo entendia mucho pero le dije que me siguiera y mi ellos me siguieran

* * *

Y asi fue entonces llegamos y vimos que nos esperaban entonces todos ellos estaban nerviosos entonces la vimos y se nos salieron unas palabras en voz baja en griego antiguo pero la Diosa nos escuchó más espero sentada los otros estaban

* * *

nerviosos nosotros entramos se cerró la puerta entonces ella se nos acercó al ver que nosotros estábamos nerviosos entonces ella hizo un saludo general y un resumen de ella luego ella nos preguntó a los 4 si quería que nos quitara el glamour le dijimos

* * *

que si pero luego de vuelta y así fue sebas no le sorprendió pero a los otros si entonces se fijaron en que el color de ojos mi hermana y los míos eran como el océano Daniela tiene el color de ojos como el cielo después estaba Lion que tenia los ojos

* * *

marrones oscuros como las llamas infinitas del infierno ellos preguntaron de nosotros pero antes de contestar fue la profesora quien les recordó el verdadero negocio y ella les dijo que irían al funeral y después irían a un museo allí les explicarían y que ella ya se encargo del tema de la magia que ahora ya tenían libertad mágica entonces comieron lavaron los dientes y salieron por la

* * *

puerta principal donde les esperaba un taxi raro para el grupo entonces les explicaron ella ,los animales y que las maletas se quedarían en el taxi que mientras iban al funeral y cuando estuvieran ellos irían a otro lugar. Asi se hizo la madre de ellos

* * *

les dijo que estaba triste por su hijo mayor y esposo pero estaba feliz por el camino de ellos que su camino no habría dictadores temibles pero que ella estaría sola y esperaba que en algún tiempo la visitaran y ellos solo asintieron y se fueron al vehiculo

ellos vieron que sebas y su hermano Simon estaban conteniéndose de llorar pero la diosa les dijo que es mejor que se contengan ahora que ya estaban en el museo pero que luego será el mejor tiempo para el luto ella ellos solo asintieron y le

* * *

preguntaron un poco de la historia de ellos ella les conto que todo tiene su inicio después de la guerra entre los semidioses habían de todos los hijos de dioses los 3 grupos mas importantes eran los hijos de Zeus poseidon y hades quienes al ver que su gresca era de una magnitud grande se creó un tratado pero antes

* * *

de ser sellado nacieron 4 pequeños que eran los hijos de este dios para resumir un poco esos 4 fueron separados vivieron la perdida de sus familias tuvieron diferentes puntos de ver el mundo pero juntos eran y son imparables pero pasare eso por un

* * *

momento después de la separación de los bebes por poco se crea un genocidio porque se entro en una época oscura y necesitábamos una luz se creo un bebe que tenia el icor de los 3

* * *

dioses el también fue querido y dotado y fue como una esperanza después de eso pasaron12 meses se reagruparon los hermanos la familia crecio y bueno resulta que ellos son decendencia de dos de los 3 dioses.

Ella nos dijo entonces fuimos a descansar pero vi que Daniela quería decirme algo asi que ella me pregunto si podia ir con ella yo asentí.

* * *

Esperamos a llegar al museo y ella nos dijo que antes de seguir comeríamos algo nosotros vimos que nuestras maletas no estaban pero la diosa de la magia dijo que ella ya se ocupó de las maletas y que luego iríamos a la sección de los dioses griegos el grupo

* * *

no lo entendia porque le emocionaba esa sección pero después recordaron que estaban tratando con seres griegos asi que se fueron al baño y a desayunar Daniela y yo fuimos cada quien al baño una vez ahí me puse en pensar en que a mi me gusta la hija de Zeus pero yo dudo que me dejen estar con ella.

* * *

Después de la espera vi que ella también se cambio de ropa al traje de los dioses entonces le pregunte sobre que quería hablar y ella me explico lo que sentía y yo me quede ploff

* * *

Entonces ella le asusto el que no dije nada antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo más la abrace ella sabe que por la forma que he sido criado no se expresar mis sentimientos pero ella lo entendía que de esta manera yo le digo lo que siento entonces le pregunte si quería ser mi novia ella dijo que ella quería pero el

* * *

problema era su padre sin embargo yo le dije que veria hablar con Zeus porque yo la quería además yo soy capaz de protegerla después de volver

* * *

vimos que todos se cambiaron de ropa comimos y seguimos a la diosa mis dos encargos iban cogidos de las manos me hablo mentalmente y yo le conteste que yo también estaba con novia y ella vio a Daniela de mi mano y bueno resumamos lo que queda.

* * *

Me enfrente a la verdad acompañe a mis amigos a casa

Enfrente al dios Zeus y al final me case con la persona que mas amaba y mi familia esta mas unida a y tuve hijos en realidad estoy feliz.

* * *

Me llamo Diego soy un hijo del cielo y del mar tengo 7 años y medio tengo una hermana llamada Lucero, luce para abreviar ella tiene 5 años también tengo un hermano llamado Guillermo que tiene cuatro mis hermanos y yo estamos en séptimo en el colegio Hogwarts y tenemos el permiso de hacer magia legalmente

* * *

Ustedes preguntaran porque desde tan pequeños y ya estamos acabando resulta que nosotros tenemos varias herencias que nos adelantan a los demás, los tres tenemos un pokemon el de mi hermano es un Keldeo el de mi hermana un Creselia y el mio un Darkray a los cuales llamamos Neon, Luna y Shadow moon.

* * *

Mi Familia esta formada: Los dioses, semidioses, magos ,fantasmas, héroes y pokemons tengo 4 amigos que son especiales uno que se llama Roulo que es un meta morfo, una amiga que se llama Julieta que es una nefilim y Driu que es un hada pero a diferencia de los demás de su especie el es muy noble y protector y

* * *

Mauro un hombre lobo completo en la escuela tengo amigos de diferentes casas con ellos he formado un grupo especial que no dire el nombre por protección.

* * *

Mis hermanos amigos y yo estábamos en la escuela haciendo los hechizos que nos dejaron de tarea para la próxima clase y solo nos quedaba pulirlo que nos quedaba dos días para hacerlo a la perfección cuando apareció un megáfono mágico eso me dio buena espina y no me equivoque, porque vi a todos hablando entre ellos de que era raro y fue cuando dijo que iríamos a un museo mugle para hacer una actividad y depues iríamos a una playa para crear una vinculación entre diferentes casas después iríamos a aprender alquimia luego iríamos a una escuela mágica en america del norte a la vuelta iríamos a hosmeda

* * *

y volveríamos a la escuela nos dijeron que los padres estaban al ajo de nuestra salída y que estaban de acuerdo, nosotros dijimos un yupi juntos ya que llevábamos unas semanas en que queríamos un cambio de aires además de salir nos dijeron que saldríamos en os semanas después de hacer los exámenes finales por adelantado todo el mundo se fue a estudiar para poder disfrutar de aquel viaje al máximo mi grupo de amigos de las casas mas los especiales ya hicimos todos los exámenes pero nos faltaba exponer el hechizo

* * *

nuevo y le pedimos al profesor que nos diera dos días mas que casi lo tenemos y yo no mentia entonces asintió y dijo que en dos días pondría un examen a los otros y que en ese momento nosotros haríamos el hechizo eso era mesquino pero no habría de otra asi que le escribi a mi grupo y dijeron ok asi que en la noche nos reunimos y practicamos el hechizo y la verdad era que nos estaba saliendo mas limpio debido a la

* * *

practica y al terminar nos salio bien entonces el dia del examen todos estaban nerviosos pero al final fue bien porque todos se esforzaron el nos dijo que la siguiente hora habían mas exámenes pero que nosotros comenzáramos vacaciones desde ahora pero que por favor no se dejaran ver por los otros compañeros hasta la hora de comer luego hasta la hora de cenar y vimos que el tenia razón escribi un mensaje a mi

* * *

grupo que nos reuniéramos en los jardines después de dejar preparada la maleta para el viaje ellos me contestaron ok y mis hermanos y yo fuimos al aula común de camino nos encotramos con jina que era amiga de mi

* * *

hermana ella estaba dentro de mi grupo junto con sus gemelos la familia de ella eran muchos su ex amigo pertence a esa familia en fin pasado es pasado Jina forma parte de un triplete que son jim, jan y jina también habían gemelos que son los adultos pero estaban con ellos en septimo Romulo Y Remo y habían

* * *

otros que no vienen al caso me aviso que su hermano traidor de amigos estaba en la sala común ella iba al baño y

* * *

luego haría su maleta y nos veriamos en breve mis hermanos y yo asentimos y continuamos hiendo cuando llegamos a la sala común le dije a mi hermana que cuando acabara de la maleta nos experara en la sala para ir juntos ella asintió y se fue nosotros pasamos de largo a mi ex amigo llegamos e hicimos la maleta que nos llevaríamos luego dejamos en una bolsa lo de esa semana ahí deje un conjunto de ropa del colegio puse mi varita

* * *

de repuesto en lugar de mi varita en realidad mis hermanos y yo tenemos cada uno 100.000.0000 varitas pero la varita que mas apreciamos siempre es la primera porque es con la que nos criamos y conocemos.

* * *

Ya ha pasado una semana en la cual ha habido exámenes y los demás estaban felices porque solo quedaba un examen y la siguiente era la salida mi grupo y yo nos salvamos de ese examen porque habíamos ido al ministerio de magia a hacer un volutariado y ahí mismo hicimos el examen asi que como era todo el dia le escribi a mi grupo que fueran a los jardines y de ahí iríamos al bosque prohibido ellos escribieron ok y los vi levantarse e irse mis hermanos y yo fuimos al jardín a la zona que no nos vieran junto a los de la otra casa y nos fuimos al bosque.

* * *

Al llegar allí encontramos unos pokemons de tipo siniestro eso sorprendió A mis compañeros porque no era normal para ellos en cambio a mi y mi hermanos nos parecía curioso porque no era normal vimos que hagrid con un silbato

* * *

llamando a esos pokemons mis amigos y yo nos gusto ver eso hagrid nos explico que la escuela a necesitado nuevos guardianes en el colegio además de la necesidad de cuidar a los alumnos y habíanEncontrado a una criatura pequeña la lleve a la escuela pero mientras estaban reunidos los habían atacado porque querían matar al profesor de pociones y al mismo tiempo apoderarse de la escuela pero ellos se sorprendieron de ver a esa criatura que dijeron que era un pokemon y luego dijeron que corran porque era el pokemon victoria nosotros lanzamos nuestras protecciones y animales

* * *

y les ganamos dese entonces se le dio un hogar, comida y agua luego fueron llegando otros y les ofrecimos un hogar a cambio de la protección después

* * *

de eso algunos se quedaron y otros se fueron y hubieron muchos que criaron aquí y ellos deja que estos sean los siguientes guardianes nosotros

preguntamos que fue del victiny el sabia que algunos sabíamos de los pokemons y el nos dijo que el esta dentro

* * *

con un guardian.

Después de eso vimos un Zorua acercarse a nosotros yo me agache y lo acaricie como suelo acariciar a shadow moon y vi a una zoroak hembra los demas sacaron la varita pero yo sabia lo que quería cogi a zorua y se lo lleve todos se asustaron pero vieron que zoroak no le ataco solo puso las garras frente y el se lo puso ella le olio pero no le importaba ellos no estaban amenazando el bosque y era gente de la escuela ella puso a su hijo en su pelaje y le siguió para ir a Hagrid ellos vieron como se acercaban vieron que el

* * *

Guardabosques le dio una galleta, unas vallas y agua después vieron que ellos comieron y se fueron vimos que aun quedaba poco para la cena asi que nos despedimos y volvimos dentro donde encontramos que a unos niños de

* * *

slifering lastimando a un pokemon legendario entonces vi que era victiny furioso como estaba utilize mis poderes del mar solo para asustarlos pero es me dreno energía pero poco me importo coji a victiny y lo llevamos donde la

directora pero yo era demasiado terco para parar porque quería llevarlo pero nos encontramos con el profesor mas

* * *

frio de la escuela el vio que yo estaba drenado entonces perdi el conocimiento mas sin embargo aun sabia que había movimiento en mi entorno y sentía a victiny en mis manos de

repente sentí que me pusieron en algo suave pero aun sentía al pokemon en mis brazos luego sentí un liquido en

* * *

mi garganta no se sentía desagradable además que me recargaba y al mismo tiempo sentí voces una decía que ahora volvia y que se quedarían ahí

* * *

Eso me sorprendió yo quería abrir los ojos saber lo que pasaba mas seguía segado entonces me centre en las respiraciones de todos porque no podía hacer mas entonces sentí el ruido de la puerta y oli al profesor pero tenia nuestras maletas las de esa semana y los baúles podía escuchar a los animales que eran 2 lechuzas un gato un dragon un búho dos serpientes rupestres y un petirrojo me pregunte porque nuestras cosas estaban aquí y

* * *

escuche a mi hermano pequeño preguntarlo y el le explico : Ustedes viajaran con los maestros durante la travesia tendrán libertades siempre dentro de la jurisdicción además de que yo quiero ser mas útil y aprender a ver el

* * *

mundo.

* * *

Todos entendimos eso sentí que alguien me lavo los dientes y empijamo sin necesidad de moverme y sentí oscuridad total y mis sentidos se durmieron yo comenze a moverme poco a poco y prove abrir mis ojos y me sorprendi porque estaba oscuro pero no tanto entonces escuche una voz era el profesor , mis hermanos y amigos el vio que yo seguía con victiny en mi mano pero no me riño mi hermana me pregunto si escuche todo yo asentí entonces vi que el maestro abrió la puerta y dejo entrar unos elfos domesticos con comida y

* * *

vi a la directora entrar y vio que tenia a victiny a mi lado y ella pregunto si lo que dreno mi fuerza fue la protección de su amigo asentí y vi la pregunta del profesor pero la directora fue la que explico el porque acaricie al victiny

* * *

y le pregunte si estaba bien victiny asintió luego ellos me preguntaron como

me encontraba y me preguntaron si sabia identificar a los causantes de esto yo asentí y entonces les dije quiénes eran y ellos se quedaron castigados antes de partir vi a los que ocasionaron los dos problemas se quedaron en el colegio antes de irnos vi a

* * *

zoroak y su hijo zorua y Hagrid entonces vi que zorua empujo una pokebola hacia mi y vi que quería que lo lleve yo vi con pregunta pero ellos asintieron y yo la cogí y le prometi a zoroak que le cuidaría y ella confió en mi cogí la pokebola la lance y el salto y entro luego vino a mis manos y nos depedimos de ellos y subimos al coche de los maestros pregunte si podia sacar a mis amigos pokemons para explicar y solo dijo que uno pues yo elegía a zorua el cual ahora sin la madre cuidándolo lo pude mirar y vi que era macho además de

* * *

que tenia lila en lugar de rojo entonces le puse Darck Gold y el le gusto el nombre les explicamos un poco mas sobre habilidades y defectos vi a victiny acercándose a D.G pero era solo para conocerlo y ya.

* * *

Entonces llegamos a la estación y yo guarde a D.G y nos dijeron que debíamos minimizar nuestros baúles y coger compartimientos también que debíamos permanecer juntos y evitar las rivalidades entre otras normas los maestros eran pocos los que iban pero vino la directora asi no habría tanto conflicto.

* * *

Después espere a ver donde iríamos vi que el maestro de pociones nos indico a donde íbamos nosotros es decir mi grupo asi que lo seguimos al bagon especial y nos acomodamos ahí y pregunte si podia sacar a mis amigos ellos asintieron y vi que mis hermanos iban a preguntar pero ellos dijeron que si asi que saque a mi

* * *

lechuza canela a mi tricelafica amiga jottho. kanto,Sinho , D.G Y SM y mis hermanos sacaron a los suyos todos se acomodaron junto a nosotros y se quedaron tranquilos yo dije que debía ir al baño y yo pregunte si me los podían cuidar ellos asintieron y fui al baño pero me encontré con un indeseable el comenzó a amenazarme pero no tuve que hacer nada porque apareció un profesor y me cubrieron.

* * *

Yo entre al baño ya que tenia ganas al volver que mis amigos estaban alterados por lo que paso asi que vi como mi ex amigo fue enviado a la escuela todavía faltaban unos minutos asi que comencé a recoger a mis amigos y me puse ropa ordinaria.

* * *

Ya faltaba solo 3 minutos por lo que fui una vez mas al baño después me sente con mis hermanos y nos pusimos a hablar de que debemos esperar entonces llegamos y vi a tania que era mi amiga pero después de lo que paso ella quedo como mi enemiga pero fue culpa de ella y me pregunto si podia ser su amigo de nuevo pero yo vi sus intenciones era intentar recuperar el ayer.

* * *

Pero yo le dije que eso no era posible porque eso quedo en el pasado y que yo apreciaba el intento pero que no iba poder ser además de que ya hubo amenaza y traición y eran dos cosas que yo no toleraba ella se fue al compartimiento y yo volvi con mis hermanos mis animales sintieron mi pesar de recuerdos y lo dejaron ser.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al museo en que consistía la actividad en grupos teníamos que elegir una sección del museo e inventar una historia que sea creible para los compañeros eso incluia a que tenia que tener todos los elementos yo llevaría a mi grupo y los demás se tendrían que comer el muerto.

* * *

Mi equipo que eran: Mis cuatro amigos de toda la vida, mis hermanos y mi grupo el cual aun no rebelo el nombre mientras los demás se hacían con los de otra casa nosotros pensamos en que sección ir y todos dudamos hasta que recordé y pregunte si querían ir a la sección Griega ellos lo pensaron y

* * *

vieron que nadie la quería y además iba ser divertido por los mensajes y cambios de mensajes y podríamos aprender un poco

* * *

de información y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y cuando llegamos leímos un mensaje que decía hay que parar la in humanidad cortando el odio la ira y el dolor o este consumirá y hará que seas infeliz y lleno de sed de injusticia.

* * *

Decidimos hacer el trabajo primero y nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos acabado rápido asi que fuimos a entregar y volvimos al ala de griega donde vimos a Mewtwo esperándonos y nos dijo que la profesora sabia de nosotros asi que ellos esperarían el tiempo necesario por nosotros le dije que fuéramos rápido

* * *

Bueno aquí os numerare todo lo que paso En Grecia (casa):

Participamos en una guerra que duro 3horas

Fuimos al Inframundo rápidamente gracias a mi primo y nuestro hermano mayor (broma privada) que duramos 2 horas para recoger a Hades y Perséfone para que Zeus ,Poseidón y El mismo dios del infra hicieran las pases

* * *

Nos dieron poderes y me dijeron que para mantener el equilibrio tenia que aceptar el pasado

Después de eso vimos a los maestros esperándonos preguntamos cuanto y ellos dijeron que apenas era la hora de comer y descansar que mañana verían la ciudad y partirían a la playa y después el mundo de la alquimia.

* * *

En la mañana vimos la ciudad era bonita además de acogedor mientras íbamos con el grupo vi a mi tia Taliha con el tio Draco con las demás mujeres de compras me imagino que los vería luego todos compraron cosas para la playa mi grupo y yo compramos poco y nos juntamos a los demás y fuimos a la playa. Cuando llegamos a la playa encontramos a los semidioses divirtiéndose en fin fue divertido el dia siguiente mi hermana, hermano y yo encontramos un ponhe, un Lugia bebe y un Manhapy yo cogí al lugia

* * *

bebe mi hermano cogio a Phone y mi hermana el que quedo los nombramos blue moon ,blue sky, blue wáter los guardamos y continuamos el camino a la ciudad para coger el tren que nos lleva a la ciudad de la alquimia cuando llegamos nos alojamos en una biblioteca gigante el dia siguiente hicimos el recorrido por la ciudad también aprendimos a hacer alquimia como siempre mi grupo y yo teníamos mas trucos y me hice un amigo el cual le hice firmar mi juramento de lealtades y le dije el secreto de mis amigos y el propio y el nos juro no decirlo.

* * *

Después llegamos a la otra escuela también hice lo mismo paso en la otra escuela al final llegamos a Hosmeda para descansar 3 dias en los cuales pensé en llevar a D.G a casa con su mama ahora el ya era un zoroak pero era lo mejor al dia siguiente llegamos al cole yo fui a cuadrar un asunto que era hablar con mi ex amigo y le dije como me sentí de la traición que yo soy muy leal pero que tendría que ganar mi lealtad

* * *

Cuando lo dije me sentí mejor al menos mas libre después fui al bosque de camino me encontré con mis cuatro amigos mis hermanos y mi grupo al cual llame Meta familia merodeador y me acompañaron a donde viven los zoroaks cuando llegue puse la pokebola en el piso y el salió vi que ellos se acercaron entonces vi que el quería quedarce conmigo asi que al final el mismo me devolvió la pokebola y el se metio de ahí prometi que lo cuidaría volvi dentro.

* * *

Para finalizar he de decir que ya estoy mas equilibrado muchas cosas iran a mejor de ahora en adelante además de que todo lo que se hace es para unificar totalmente a la familia.

* * *

El viaje entre el espacio, tiempo, mundo distorsión, mundo origen y conocimiento De Dick

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen sino que les pertenece a del ladrón del rayo, DC, PoKémon Harry Potter, Marvel,Nikelawdian ...

* * *

En esta historia Dick comienza un viaje que ocurre en su mente de nuevo pero esta vez va con Matt que el ya esta convertido en pokemon y le colabora a cumplir una misión en la cual el se convierte en Suicune mientras su cuerpo físico esta dentro de un contenedor protegido por toda su familia.

* * *

Sin mas que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

DICK: Han pasado mis buenos meses desde la última guerra que pensé que no habría problemas y no tendría la separación de mi cuerpo y alma y podría descansar o eso pensé por la tranquilidad que había. pero esto ¡ ahora estoy un pokemon para el colmo de los males.

* * *

Bueno al menos tengo a Matt como ayuda que me explique el funcionamiento de esto ahora entiendo lo que sintió cuando se entero de que le tocaba que quedarse asi pero descubri que las

* * *

habilidades de suicune se siente como volar sin alas solo corriendo además la sensación de la naturaleza en sus patas en fin esto no viene al caso.

Mi hermanito pequeño me explico el como funciona lo de ser un pokemon hasta ahora me ha ido bien pero ha

* * *

habido días que han sido de muerte ahora he completado la tarea de salvar el mundo pero eso significaba que yo perdería mis habilidades de pokemon.

Matt: Dick y yo hemos hecho un viaje entre mundos ayudando a solucionar problemas ahora Dick no quiere perder las habilidades de Suicune pero el no sabe que Arceus el dios creador le va devolver a su cuerpo con la capacidad de transformarse.

* * *

Los Padres: ya han pasado 8 meses y ya extrañamos a nuestro hijo aquel que puede crear vínculos y ayudar a unificar a la familia.

* * *

La madre: Mi muchachos cuanto tiempo mas hay que esperar por ustedes para estar completos por favor donde estén tengan cuidado.

* * *

Los hermanos excluyendo a Damián: Hermano mio donde estas te extrañamos

* * *

Conner : Donde estas te extraño tanto.

* * *

Damian: Greyson Te necesito a mi lado porque Todd,Darkre,y fat girl son muy molestas Maguinny esta en su propio mundo junto con Colin y Bastion Helena yCain están en misiones Padre,esta con el rey marino y su madre sus otros hermanos parecen perdidos todo sale de madre vuelve pronto baba super baba los chicos y yo además del restos de seres de esta comunidad te necesitamos.

* * *

Alfred: Masters Dick yMatt todos nosotros les estamos pidiendo que volváis pronto para que podáis solucionar unos problemas y poder descansar con todos nosotros.

* * *

Dick : oye Matt

Matt: Si Dick?

Dick: Cuanto crees que falte para llegar a casa ?

Matt: No mucho ya además de que luego podre dormir

Dick: ya

* * *

Matt: Oye Dick

Dick: Dime Mateo

Matt: como crees que estan en casa?

Dick: Yo creo que estarán añorándonos pero cuanto mas nos falta para llegar a casa

Matt: No mucho solo dos minutos mas.

* * *

Dick: ok

Matt: Mira ya llegamos aunque no me gusta la sensación de estar atrapado

Dick: En esto te doy la razón oye y si les jugamos un broma pequeña

Matt: vale

* * *

El gran Grupo: ya ha pasado 8 dias y no han vuelto pero no perdemos la esperanza cuando volvimos vimos cosas moviéndose eso nos asusto excepto a los bat a los hermanos de Dick y al dios del mar quienes decidieron abrir los contenedores sin esperarse recibir dos golpes de agua exceptuando los de siempre.

* * *

El resto de nosotros no lo podíamos creer desde luego había sonado un esta nos la pagan con pero Dick se transformó no en su forma halfa sino en un pokemon y se puso a correr.

* * *

Narrador: Todos excepto Matt que ya sabía que conservaría esa forma con la cual los 2 llegaron a los contenedores

* * *

donde estaban los cuerpos entonces decidieron que dejarían pasar la broma para averiguar la historia ellos dos contaron todos los mundos que viajaron y lo que hicieron después de eso Dick salió de la casa y lanzo su poder de vinculación y todos volvieron a estar mas tranquilos.

* * *

Resumen de la familia: Aquí nosotros os resumimos todo el final

Ha habido persecuciones entre la familia

* * *

Todos celebraron el regreso de los dos miembros perdidos

* * *

Poseidón fue regañado por Sally por no haberlos visitado

* * *

Resumen y reflexión del narrador sobre la evolución de la vida

* * *

En la historia de los hermanos hacemos la referencia a la separación de los cuatro hermanos todo lo que vivieron hasta su re encuentro y el echo de que ahora por la clonación ahora son cinco , en la historia de los herederos cuenta desde el paso de su

* * *

niñes al matrimonio de uno de sus hermanos adoptivos pasando por una tontería hasta el nacimien to de los sobrinos claro pasando también por la desolación y encontrar a su pareja.

* * *

Apartir de la tercera historia comienza a haber mucho mas crecimiento en la familia de dioses y semidioses.

Ahora os pondré la historia del segundo descanso de Dick espero que les guste.

* * *

El segundo descanso de Dick

* * *

En esta oportunidad veremos al dios el mar llevándose a 11 cachorros sin el resto de su familia.

P: Esta vez iremos a un lugar especial lejos de la familia y apartados de Hades y los demás

TWM: No cres que es exajerado

IKE: Coincido con Terry además que aveces el silencio da una grima de lo lindo

HP: Yo apoyo a los dos

PJ: Oh vamos será divertido

DVF: Si a lo mejor esto nos ayude a entendernos mejor unos a otros y se le da un descanso a nuestro hermano.

DF: …

Dvf: Porque es eso si es por lo que pienso ya déjalo en el pasado

Df: Ok

* * *

MWM: Donde iremos

P: Iremos a America a un lugar llamado Metropolis

DGW: Hey no es donde vive Superman yo quiero verlo

DW: tt

DGW: Dami que pasa

* * *

Dw: Simplemente me parece idiota el que lo idrolaten o que quieras verlo si me perdonan yo voy a ir a hablar con mis padres y descuida que al habla con spb le dire que le mandas saludos.

RPHZ: perdona que me ponga de su parte pero tiene razón en esto.

DVF: Que tal si vamos por por el mar mediteraneo hasta Galicia, vemos la zona valenciana que es por abajo pero vamos pasando por varios pueblos.

HKW: Yo coincido con ellos

Los demás con cara de poquer

* * *

DGW: Yo creo que mejor buscamos una isla que no este poblada para poder descansar del trauma y poder cambiar.

DVF: No cres que Damian se enojajara por eso

DGW: No lo hara

P: Bien hacer las maletas con todo lo que necesitan y os vengo a buscar mañana

* * *

GRUPO: OK.

Al dia siguiente

P: Hoy iremos a una isla privada donde podremos descansar y no habrá contaminación

DGW: Es una isla de Bruce

* * *

P:Si y es mejor eso porque nos ayudara a todos además esta cerca del mar y esta bien porque es un ambiente algo mas familiar además de neutral.

PJ: Suena bien

HP: Si eso nos dara mas seguridad

DW: Me gusta la idea pero si alguno de ustedes dice que lo dije astenerse de las consecuencias.

Ike y Ramiro: Eso parece justo

DVF: Cuando partimos

HKL: Podriamos ir de compras antes

DW: TT

P: Nos vamos ya

Grupo: ok

* * *

Narrador: Aquí resumo lo que paso

* * *

Las chicas fueron encangado de la comida

Matt y Dick se ocuparon de buscar materia primera

Damian es un buen dibujante y supo representar los sueños

Y atraparon algunos nuevos pokemons

P: Vaya esto fue mejor que la primera

DGW: Si fue Divertido

* * *

PJ: Creo que fue buena idea traernos a Damian

DW,TWM,MWM,HP,HKW: Callate Perseo

RESTO Del Grupo: jajajajajajajjajajajajjaajaj


End file.
